Harmony of Heroes
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Recopilación de relatos inspirados en las melodías compuestas para el álbum fan-made de Super Smash Bros, Harmony of Heroes. Los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de algunas canciones.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Challenger Approaching**

* * *

Unas alarmas suenas repetidamente, y un cuarto se mancha a la vez de un tono rojizo, yendo al fondo de ese cuarto se ve el vacío del espacio, un espacio infinito.

Las alarmas siguen sonando mientras el color rojo pinta las siluetas que estaban dentro de unas cápsulas, eran ocho cápsulas en total y estaban formadas simétricamente.

Afuera de ese cuarto unas torres metálicas se acercan flotando cerca, cubriendo por completo el exterior de esa cabina, lo que parecían ser máquinas obreras se amontonaban como enjambres sobre las torres deshaciéndolas y reorganizándolas de manera en que una enorme esfera se formaba.

Al interior de la esfera la cual tenía el tamaño de un planeta, las máquinas obreras comenzaron a formar figuras sólidas, comenzaban a formar espacios para habitar, para correr, para saltar.

Por consiguiente, de lo que se describiría como un cielo dentro de la esfera, comenzaron a caer varios objetos, unas esferas, unos cilindros de madera, unos símbolos misteriosos, flores entre otros objetos, cayendo y siendo dirigidos artificialmente a distintos lados del espacio interior.

Había un pequeño espacio sin terminar aún, y ya todo se estaba cubriendo y antes de que ese espacio sea cubierto desprendió una luz, esa luz fue cubierta finalmente. La luz provenía del núcleo de la esfera donde se guarda su por así decirlo, su corazón.

Una silueta estaba en un espacio sin moverse, hasta que una luz lo cubrió y entonces reaccionó.

Se ven siluetas, siluetas moviéndose sin parar, entre chocando una con la otra, una parece ser un puño gigante chocando con un puño pequeño, pero la fuerza era tal que desprendía una onda que causaba un poco de viento alrededor.

Las siluetas se fueron multiplicando y tomaban muchas formas, y las siluetas se movían mientras a su alrededor siluetas más grandes surcaban el inmenso espacio en el que estaban, formándose estructuras colosales y fantásticas.

Una silueta que parecía una gigantesca nave surcaba los cielos hasta perderse en el negro espacio, distintas plataformas comenzaron a flotar y desde lo lejos, se veían edificaciones hermosas y rústicas. Así mismo edificaciones modernas, junglas, cuevas, y otras muy singulares.

Una silueta estaba encima de una colina tocando un instrumento musical.

Otra estaba en una jungla junto a una silueta delgada.

Otra estaba sobre un nido junto a unas siluetas iguales.

Otra comandaba la nave antes mencionada.

Otra estaba montando una pequeña esfera en una ciudad.

Las siluetas seguían chocando entre sí, y cuatro se lanzaban a la vez a luchar entre sí. Hasta que finalmente se vio en el centro de un campo verde con una parte seca en el centro, dos siluetas viéndose frente a frente, una tenía la estatura de un hombre bajo, y la otra tenía una forma circular y blanda.

Después de verse ambas siluetas chocaron a la par que una luz se desprendió del impacto, así mismo otras seis chocaron provocando el mismo impacto, terminando con la breve aparición de las últimas cuatro.

La construcción terminó.

* * *

 **El título de los capítulos son nombres de las canciones del álbum Harmony of Heroes, los capítulos están inspirados en estas canciones, a lo largo de los capítulos van a haber varios momentos dedicados a una canción o varias, en el capítulo les voy a indicar cuál canción acompañará la lectura. Sí no hay recomendaciones significa que todo el capítulo tendrá de fondo esa canción, como este. Bienvenidos y gracias por leer, bendiciones, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Sunset at Mushroom Castle**

* * *

Exterior. Afueras del reino champiñón. Tarde.

El cielo está completamente cubierto por neblina gris y espesa, un montón de naves están sobrevolando el cielo. En un bosque alejado del reino está un pequeño aldeano de sombrero grande blanco con puntos rojos, aquel hombrecito corría con un mapa en las manos, y huía de aquellos destellos de luz que salían de las naves. Huía de la persecución de su pueblo, y saltó a un tubo verde que servía como túnel.

Tropas sobre las naves buscaban rastros de ese hombrecito pero no encontraban un alma, regresaron al castillo a informarle a su superior su fallida misión.

-Poderoso rey, no pudimos encontrarlo.

El rey dándoles la espalda contestó.

-No se preocupen, estaremos preparados para lo que sea que venga.

* * *

 _Canción: Sunset at Mushroom Castle_

Una taza de café blanca está siendo llenada, el guante blanco que sostiene la jarra la coloca en la mesa, un hombre bebe de esa taza oliendo el exquisito aroma de su café recién hecho. Era una mañana tranquila, no ocurría absolutamente nada. Un hombre más alto, con saco y gorra verde sale de una habitación listo para desayunar y así empezar un arduo día de labor.

Un neumático rueda por la acera, pasando por baches, era una camioneta cuyo costado decía "Fontanería Hermanos Mario". La camioneta conducía por las calles de Brooklyn, aquellos dos hermanos bajaban de su vehículo para atender llamados que se les han dado en la mañana, diferentes residencias cuyos problemas erradicaban en la plomería. Los hermanos llevaban sus herramientas en una mochila que cargaba el alto, llevaban llaves inglesas, destapadores, todo tipo de herramientas.

Su día a día consistía en recorrer las calles de Brooklyn, arreglar cañerías, de vez en cuando uno es salpicado con agua de dudosa procedencia, pero al final llegaba una buena paga.

Y así se repetía cada día, sin parar, y el hermano mayor Mario, comenzaba a aburrirse, veía a su hermano Luigi conduciendo la camioneta, se preguntaba que sentía su hermano al respecto, vio por la ventana, preguntándose si había algo más allá afuera, estaba seguro que había un mundo de posibilidades que explorar.

La camioneta siguió su rumbo, perdiéndose en las calles de Brooklyn.

* * *

La camioneta de los hermanos Mario sigue su curso, hasta que un llamado hace detener su vehículo, un hombre de bigote singular y sombrero de Chef les da señas y los hermano Mario se detienen.

-¡Mario! ¡Luigi! ¿Qué agradable sorpresa?- dice el carismático cliente con acento italiano.

-¡Vito! ¿Cómo va todo en el negocio?- dijo Luigi saludando antes que Mario.

-Todo bien, todo bien, necesito unos pequeños servicios de plomería, pues mi lavabo no sirve.

-No se preocupe, hermanos Mario a sus servicios- dice Luigi con una expresión alegre.

Los hermanos se dirigen a la cocina donde está el problema, tras unos minutos de trabajo logran encontrar el problema, dentro de la tubería se atoró un anillo haciendo que unos desperdicios empiecen a atorarse ahí.

-¡La sortija de mi esposa! Que alegría al fin podré librarme de sus constantes rabietas.

-Es un placer ayudar.

-¡Tengan su paga! Y una cortesía extra por la sortija- dijo Vito entregándoles diez cajas de pizza.

-¡No debiste molestarte Vito!... ¿Lleva champiñones?- preguntó Luigi ansioso.

-Champiñones extra, tal como les gusta.

-¡Muchas gracias!- se despidieron ambos hermanos.

St-Es un placer, arrivederci.

En la camioneta subieron las cajas y siguieron su camino terminando esa jornada de trabajo. Luigi conduce el vehículo, pero nota algo extraño, Mario ha estado muy silencioso.

-¿Estás bien hermano? No has dicho nada en un buen tiempo.

-Si, estoy bien Luigi, es solo que... no lo sé, he estado pensando mucho últimamente.

-¿A sí, en qué?

-Bueno, hemos estado cinco años en este trabajo de plomería y siento que... ya es hora de cambiar.

-¿Otro cambio? Mario los últimos quince años hemos estado buscando un trabajo pero jamás logramos asentarnos.

-Lo sé.

-Primero el trabajo de empacadores, luego el zoológico, luego pasó ese incidente del gorila con Pauline.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Has trabajado como constructor y tienes un doctorado y ahora tenemos este trabajo de fontanería... quisiera poder conservar este empleo y asentarnos.

-Mmmm...

-No te preocupes Mario sé que las cosas mejorarán para ambos.

Llegó la noche y ambos hermanos llegaron a su departamento, Luigi intentó confortar a su hermano con una dotación de pizza y videojuegos antes de dormir, Mario aceptó la intención, y disimuló para tranquilizar a su hermano Luigi pero ese sentimiento simplemente no desaparecía, faltaba algo más.

* * *

Corriendo por las tuberías, el aldeano champiñón corría de unas criaturas que lo perseguían, estas no paraban hasta alcanzarlo pero el logró burlarlos, llegó a un lugar amplio lleno de tuberías pequeñas y decidió ocultarse un rato ahí hasta burlar a los monstruos.

* * *

 _Canción: Stroll through the Mushroom World_

Mario y Luigi recibieron una llamada, era de Pauline, ex pareja de Mario, con dudas si debieron aceptar el llamado los hermanos conducieron el vehículo hasta el centro de la ciudad donde Pauline los esperaba.

-¡Mario! ¡Luigi!

-¡Hola Pauline!- saludaron ambos hermanos.

Pauline les invitó a un club de jazz para charlar sobre negocios que tiene en mente con los hermanos, los tres charlaban y reían, y también incomodaban a Mario con anécdotas divertidas de cuando ambos solían salir, ambos terminaron en buenos términos y seguían siendo amigos, y ahora tienen un asunto entre manos.

-¡Como verán tengo metas en mente! Planeo convertirme en alcaldesa de la ciudad.

-Wow, siempre pensabas en grande Pauline- dijo Mario.

-Aun lo hago, y gracias a mis negocios he podido comprar el edificio más alto de la ciudad.

La banda de Jazz seguía tocando su canción mientras todos oían su pegajosa melodía, los músicos tocaban con glamour su sinfonía, el saxofón, las trompetas, la batería, y el piano.

-Felicidades Pauline- dijo Luigi recibiendo una bebida de la mesera.

-Si, pero recientemente una plaga se ha entrado a las alcantarillas debajo del edificio.

-¿Qué clase de plagas?

-Monstruos- el piano tocaba una melodía misteriosa junto con esa revelación.

-¿M-Monstros?- dijo Luigi.

-Sí- dijo ella poniendo una expresión siniestra para espantar al hermano asustadizo- o posiblemente solo sean ratas. No importa pero lo que si necesito es que se deshagan de ellas y que reparen las tuberías que averiaron.

-Mmm no lo sé, ¿No deberíamos llamar a control de plagas?

-Fue mi primera opción pero no son de mucha ayuda, además les pagaré una buena suma de dinero.

-¿Cuanto?

Pauline les mostró un maletín el cual abrió y los billetes imposiblemente brillaron en los rostros de ambos hermanos.

-¿Entonces qué dicen?

Ambos hermanos se vieron y le dan la mano a Pauline.

-Trato.

* * *

Mario y Luigi caminaron por ese oscuro lugar escuchando las gotas de las tuberías caer sobre unos charcos de agua dejados por el mal mantenimiento de las tuberías, Luigi llevaba una mochila llena de herramientas para reparar las tuberías y Mario llevaba varias jaulas para las criaturas que están estropeando el sistema de alcantarillas.

Vieron pasar algo rápidamente y Luigi con su linterna intentó verlo pero se esfumó, está de más decir que el fontanero verde temblaba como gelatina. Mario se mantenía centrado y ambos caminaron sin separarse, pero el lugar era como un laberinto y eventualmente terminaron perdiéndose.

-M-Mario...- llamó Luigi estando completamente perdido.

-¿Luigi?- dijo él estando en otro lugar.

Habían tuberías grandes que permitían el paso de un ser humano por este, habían cuatro túneles unos dos sobre un nivel superior, y otros dos en un nivel inferior, y un nivel justo en la mitad, los dos hermanos caminaban uno sobre el otro sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Luigi caminó temblando hasta que vio algo a lo lejos por un túnel circular, era una pequeña tortuga.

-Oh, hola pequeña amiguita, ¿Te perdiste?...

La tortuga lo vio con intriga.

-De seguro eres la plaga de la que Pauline hablaba- dijo Luigi tomando calma- Ja, sabía que Pauline solo exageraba, ven pequeña amiguita.

Luigi intentó tomar a la tortuga, pero entonces escuchó muchos sonidos de patitas y gruñidos que venían de detrás de la tortuga.

-Oh... son más, je, je... bueno... creo que podremos... llevarlas- Luigi se comenzó a sentir intranquilo.

Después salieron cangrejos, tortugas con caparazones negros y con caparazones rojos con púas, comenzaron a ser decenas de criaturas que lograban intimidar al plomero verde, en ese instante Luigi salió corriendo.

-¡MARIO!

Mario escuchó el grito de su hermano y preocupado volteó atrás viendo a su hermano correr despavorido, entonces las criaturas corrieron hacia ellos persiguiéndolos con fiereza, a pesar de ser pequeños, una gran cantidad de esta era terrorífica.

-¡¿Luigi tienes la caja?!- Luigi buscó por su mochila mientras corría y sacó una caja que decía Pow en el centro, Mario la arrojó hacia ellos y el impactó hizo que esa caja hiciera temblar todo haciendo que unos escombros cayeran sobre unas criaturas pero todavía habían más.

-¿Cuántas te quedan?

Luigi buscó- Solo una.

Ambos hermanos terminaron acorralados sin salida, pero entonces una pequeña mano los jaló desde el techo desapareciéndolos de la vista, los animalejos se desconcertaron.

Sin darse cuenta ambos hermanos estaban atravesando un singular túnel que los arrastraba como un tobogán de un parque acuático, dando vueltas por distintos desvíos como una montaña rusa, hasta que finalmente, salieron escupidos de una tubería verde a una pradera.

* * *

Luigi cayó sobre Mario y ya habían perdido varias de sus cosas, solo conservaban la mochila de Luigi. Ambos vieron a lo lejos, y se veían tan limpio y hermoso en comparación a Brooklyn, habían ladrillos suspendidos en el aire, tuberías decorando el paisaje como árboles, montañas y bosques por doquier, lagos y ríos donde saltaban peces de escamas rojas y nubes con ojos, a lo lejos vieron un pequeño castillo viejo de piedras cafés.

-¿Están bien?

-¿Eh quién eres tu?

-Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Toad.

-¿Toad?

-Así, es y... lo siento pero, ¡No puedo contenerme! ¡Son ustedes!

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Sí, los super hermanos Mario!

-Bueno, yo no diría Super- decía Luigi- Quizás, por encima del promedio.

-Eh, disculpa, pero ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Eh... ¿No lo recuerdan?

-¿Recordar?

De pronto Toad los calló, escucharon un ruido provenir de la tubería de la cual salieron, eran los monstruos quienes los perseguían, Toad hizo que corrieran y fueran a escabullirse al pequeño castillo que se veía al fondo. Mario y Luigi intentaban comprender todo lo que estaba pasando pero era demasiado por procesar, Toad sea asomó por unos bloques y vio muchos enemigos pequeños.

-¡Síganme conozco un atajo!

Toad los llevó atravesando varias tuberías y ladrillos, les dijo que tengan cuidado con los Goomba, aquellos hongos marrones que eran muy bravos, Mario hizo caso de sus indicaciones pero Luigi.

-Eh... no te ves tan bravo.

Pero ese Goomba saltó y le mordió la nariz, Luigi dio un grito de dolor y corrió como un lunático. Mario y Toad vieron como Luigi estaba siendo atacado por los Goomba quienes saltaban y lo mordían en donde podían, en el brazo, en la pierna, en la... cabeza. Mario intentó ayudarlo y pateaba a los Goomba que se acercaban a él, una vez libres de Goomba los tres entraron por una tubería que los llevó a un subterráneo lleno de monedas de oro, aunque maravillados por esa fortuna tuvieron que seguir con su huida, claro que Luigi se llevó unas cuantas en su mochila. Toad lo arrastró hasta una tubería y corrieron hasta quedar a salvo en ese pequeño castillo, se escondieron y todos los monstruos que lo persiguieron fueron de largo.

Luigi respiraba agitadamente, y una vez se calmó trató de organizar sus ideas.

-¡QUE CHAMPIÑONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

-Mmmm... entonces no lo recuerdan... bien, tendré que guiarlos.

-¿Guiarnos? ¿En qué?

-En la travesía, la odisea, para rescatar a la princesa Peach, y salvar al reino Champiñón- dijo Toad con una expresión de entusiasmo.

Las expresiones de los hermanos deslumbraban por lo opuestas que eran, mientras que Mario expresaba entusiasmo, Luigi estaba preocupado y angustiado.

* * *

Muy lejos de su posición, un gigantesco castillo resguardado por infinidad de guardias, fosas de lava y un oscuro ambiente, una nube voladora entraba por las ventanas del castillo, se dirigió al salón del trono pasando por varios cuadros de pintura y la iluminación por antorchas, siguió por una alfombra roja hasta un espeluznante trono. La nube se acercó a este y le susurró al usuario de este, la intimidante figura le agradeció por la noticia y siguió su camino hasta lo más profundo de su castillo.

Pasó por las escaleras y los pasadizos de mármol gris, siguió por un puente de lava y activó una compuerta que lo dejó ver a su mayor tesoro dentro de una celda, la princesa Peach.

-Hola Princesa, ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?

-¿Cómo crees tu? Fría, sola y sin entretenimiento agradable, y lo peor de todo, un monstruo está al mando de mi reino provocando caos a donde sea.

-Wuajajaja, princesa, si tan solo aceptaras unirte a mí y manejar los reinos juntos, seríamos imparables.

-No estoy interesada en otros reinos, solo en el mío, y te aseguro- dijo la princesa levantándose y encarando al monstruo- Que ellos vendrán a detenerte.

-Wuajajaja, primero tendrán que encontrarte y para eso... mis señuelos los destruirán primero, es inútil princesa, solo hay dos opciones, unirte a mí, o pudrirte en esa celda para siempre, tu eliges.

Peach lo vio decidida- Nunca en mi vida, voy a unirme a ti.

-Nunca digas nunca, te dejé un poco de comida aquí, veo que te agradó...

-...

-Ja, eso supuse, nos veremos pronto princesa, quizás un día cambies de opinión.

Bowser caminó hasta la torre más alta de su castillo viendo el horizonte de su plenitud- Pronto todo el reino Champiñón será mío, y después otros reinos... y los hermanos Mario... Tendrán que encarar el fin del juego.

* * *

-¿Se supone que debemos comernos esto?- dijo Luigi sosteniendo un hongo rojo en su mano- No se ve seguro.

-No se lo deben comer, tienen que absorberlo, aplástenlo con su mano y sientan su poder.

Mario y Luigi lo hicieron pero despedazaron los hongos, Toad se frustró un poco.

-Bien, no solo lo aplasten, sientan el hongo, sientan su poder, cierren sus ojos, y visualicen ese hongo, y cuando sientan un cosquilleo en su mano, presiónenlo con delicadeza.

Los hermanos hicieron caso de sus instrucciones, cerraron los ojos y presionaron el objeto, al abrirlos se sorprendieron al verse que habían aumentado su estatura, Toad los llevó afuera y les dijo que golpeen unos bloques de ladrillo, que era bastante seguro.

Mario lo intentó y logro dejarlo en escombros, Luigi lo intentó pero era muy tímido y solo dejó unas grietas, Toad se alegró de ver progreso en ambos, salieron a explorar a distintos lugares y les mostró donde habían cofres escondidos para que los enemigos no los encontraran, les enseñó a usar la flor de fuego.

Mario lograba adaptarse a ese poder pero Luigi la primera vez pensó que se incendiaba. Por último les enseñó el objeto más poderoso, la estrella, unos enemigos los habían encontrado y saltaron a atacarlos. Mario absorbió la estrella y los enemigos no les hicieron ni un solo daño, el más entusiasta de todos era Mario, que después de muchos años se sentía... vivo.

Luego de esa conmoción, los tres atravesaron los caminos bajo tierra, y saltaron sobre hongos gigantes como pinos, hasta llegar a un castillo atemorizante.

-Bien, es hora de que rescatemos a la princesa- dijo Mario

-¡Vamos!- gritó Toad.

-Eh, sí... allá vamos- dijo Luigi inseguro.

Atravesaron a los enemigos y Mario usando sus nuevas habilidades logró esquivar las espadas de fuego, y las fosas de lava, llegó hasta lo más profundo y llegó hasta un puente donde se encontró al monstruo.

-Luigi, cuida a Toad, yo me encargo de este.

Luigi hizo caso de su orden, pero aunque no lo hubiera dicho igual lo hubiera hecho. Mario atacó al monstruo gigante atacando con sus bolas de fuego hasta que por fin el monstruo cayó al suelo sin movilidad.

Siguieron tras las puertas del calabozo y abrieron la celda, una manta cubría un bulto pero al descubrirlo, no era la princesa.

-¡Eres... eres el héroe!- dijo el aldeano agradecido por rescatarlo, entonces se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-Je, je, gracias pequeño, pero ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-Ella, ella está en otro castillo...

-Oh no...- dijo Toad- ¿Dónde puede estar metida?

-¿Toad no sabes donde está?

-N-No... pensé que este era el castillo de Bowser, tal vez construyó uno de señuelo para distraernos.

Entonces escucharon un murmullo venir de el monstruo que Mario derrotó atrás, se acercaron y vieron que era un Bowser artificial, y que lo estaba manejando un Goomba.

-Ay, mi jaqueca...

-Oye- dijo Mario- ¿Dónde está la princesa?- dijo haciendo brillar su mano.

-Eh...- Pero el Goomba echó a correr, Mario llegó y lo alcanzó entonces lo amenazó con prenderle fuego si no hablaba.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! No me quemes, tengo una esposa e hijos que alimentar, solo lo hacía por trabajo, ni siquiera me propuse, me obligaron, dijeron que sería muy cobarde si no lo hacía, por favor no me cocine- gritó el Goomba desesperado.

-Wow, wow tranquilo, no te voy a quemar...

-Ah ¿No?... ¡Entonces por qué me dieron este susto de muerte, saben todo lo que pasé para sobrevivir en la armada, los trabajos sucios que tuve que realizar con mis manos.

-No tienes manos.

-Es un decir.

-Parece que no nos dirá nada... quizás debemos dejarlo.

-Espera... como no me calcinaste te diré donde está la princesa, pero es un largo camino, como a siete castillos más adelante.

-... ¿No estás mintiendo?

-Claro que no, tal vez sea un Goomba, pero soy un Goomba de palabra, además, no me gusta la nueva administración, antes tenía un jardín pero toda esta revolución destruyó mis rosas.

Mario entonces decidió que perdonaría la vida de ese Goomba e hizo que Luigi lo cargara en su mochila, inseguro Luigi aceptó, entonces vio que Mario estaba bastante herido, y a pesar de decir que estaba bien, Toad decidió ayudar, el aldeano que salvaron se puso a salvo yendo por un atajo a un refugio y los tres aventureros emprendieron su viaje con aquel Goomba, Toad les enseñó las propiedades curativas del hongo verde, y que ese si lo pueden comer, tardaron un poco en encontrarlo pero al hacerlo Mario se sintió de maravilla.

Salieron del castillo y siguieron su camino hasta que una espesa neblina bajó al suelo permitiendo poca visión.

* * *

 _Canción: Shining Path_

Lo vieron, algo que bajó su entusiasmo, algo que bajó su moral, un montón de aldeanos champiñón, convertidos en piedra, algunos con expresión de miedo, otros tratando de oponer resistencia, Mario y Luigi vieron con tristeza esa escena, hasta el Goomba estaba con remordimiento, vieron a Toad caminar hasta una estatua, esta era una aldeana con trenzas debajo de su champiñón.

Toad se sentó frente a ella y la veía con tristeza, Mario se sentó a su lado, Luigi guardó distancia.

-Así que... esto pasó... lo lamento.

-Hubieras visto al pueblo, de verdad dieron pelea...

-Entonces esto les pasó a los que se opusieron contra el tirano que hizo esto.

-Bowser... sí...

Entonces Mario sintió que ya no se trataba de algo que le faltaba en el interior, si no en un sentimiento de responsabilidad- Te ayudaremos Toad.

-¿Estás seguro Mario?- dijo Luigi aun menos convencido que antes.

-Sí Luigi, y si no lo hacemos nosotros nadie mas lo hará.

-Pero...

-En marcha ¡A salvar el reino champiñón!

Luigi no dijo nada más y decidió seguir a su hermano.

-Oigan yo solo resguardaba el castillo, no tuve nada que ver con esto- dijo el Goomba en la mochila.

Los cuatro emprendieron la aventura a través de los diferentes páramos del reino, a través de la noche, de las ventiscas, y debajo del agua, fueron atacados por varios enemigos, el Goomba se escondía cada vez que aparecían sus compañeros para atacar, koopas voladores que los perseguían, y bajo el agua, peces salvajes y calamares que querían hacerles daño, pero ellos no desistieron y siguieron con su camino, saltando por acantilados, plataformas, salvando aldeanos, y recuperando distintas tierras.

Mario, Luigi y Toad caminaron con la luna alumbrándolos sobre el pastizal, saltaron por hongos gigantes, esquivaron peces voladores, y caminaron por túneles oscuros esquivando plantas carnívoras.

Mario y Toad caminaron al frente de una ventisca, y Luigi estaba atrás con sus mocos congelados, sus dientes traqueteando y tratando de abrazarse para adquirir un poco de calor, el Goomba estaba a gusto dentro de la mochila.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a un prado con sol y sintieron que por fin podían descansar, Mario y Toad buscaron un poco de comida de unos árboles, mientras Luigi se quitaba la mochila y buscaba un poco de comida por unos arbustos.

-Em, siento que este lugar me es familiar, ah que importa- dijo el Goomba comiendo algunas vallas de un arbusto.

Luigi pasó por unos arbustos y vio algo interesante, una nube reposando entre los árboles, tenía ojos, decidió acercarse con cautela, pero le parecía que era inofensiva, le dio un toquesito y la nube despertó, de repente empezó a elevarse y a Luigi le entró una mala sensación, últimamente ha tenido varias de esas.

Mario, Toad y Goomba comían unas frutas para cargar energía- Se los digo chicos, este lugar se me es bastante familiar...

-¡MARIO!

Luigi corrió saliendo del bosque siendo perseguido por una nube que hacía llover bolas con picos.

-Oh sí, ya me acordé... ¡CORRAN!

El grupo salió corriendo de esa lluvia de espinas, de esa nube salió una tortuga con lentes y un mechón de pelo en su cabeza calva. Se ajustó sus lentes para ver mejor.

-¿Eh? ¿Goomba N. 43? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el enemigo?

-¡Mi nombre es Jerry, Lakitu! ¡Y estoy con ellos porque ellos no me usan de señuelo para un grupo de sujetos terribles! sin ofender...

-Se suponía que debías acabarlos, eres un tonto, pudiste ser un héroe, pero ahora parece que yo seré el soldado del mes en las filas del rey Bowser.

Entonces el lakitu comenzó a lanzar sus bolas con pinchos que resultaron ser tortugas, Spiny, que empezaron a perseguir a los enemigos, el grupo huyó pero Mario pensó en un plan, decidió correr a una pila de ladrillos y treparlo para sorprender al lakitu por los aires.

-¡IIIIIIIIYA!- Gritó Mario pateando al lakitu fuera de la nube esponjosa.

-¡Ahhhhh! Los maldigo...- dijo cayendo de su nube a un arbusto- Juro que esos hermanos Mario van a pagar... oh vayas silvestres... mmmm.

Y así lograron deshacerse de ese odioso lakitu, y ahora tenían un transporte.

-Que bien, ya me estaba pesando la mochila- dijo Luigi poniendo su maleta sobre la nube.

-Oh si, siempre quise subirme en una de estas- dijo Jerry el Goomba recostándose sobre esta.

-¡Bien amigos, sigamos con nuestro camino!

* * *

-¡AAARRRGGGG!- Se oyó un rugido espeluznante dentro del castillo de Bowser- ¿Cómo es que unos simples fontaneros acaban con todas mis tropas?

-Eh, su malevosidad... Ellos han aprendido a usar esos objetos antiguos y ahora es más difícil vencerlos...

-Argh, no puede ser, apenas logré armar mi ejército con enemigos del reino Champiñón y ahora estos... fontaneros, vienen y quieren arrebatármelo todo, pues no, tendré que usar toda mi armada.

Bowser se dirigió hacia el patio de su castillo donde estaban tropas de su ejército charlando y jugando, un rugido de Bowser los pone alerta y en posición.

-¡Goombas, Koopas, Lakitus, Hermanos Hammer! Durante años, el reino Champiñón ha dado la vista gorda a criaturas como nosotros, ahora esa monarquía traer a unos invasores a pisotearnos sin importarles la destrucción que dejan a su paso, pero ya no, ahora nos levantamos contra esos opresores que tanto nos han obligado a estar en las sombras, ¡Hoy nos levantaremos y demostraremos que no nos dejaremos intimidar por un plomero bigotón y su hermano!

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!

-¡Esta es la revolución del reino Koopa!

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REINO KOOPA!

En las mazmorras, la princesa lograba escuchar todo ese griterío, y se comenzó a preocupar.

-Oh, no, por favor Toad... ten mucho cuidado.

* * *

Mario y Luigi estaban a punto de llegar al final de su aventura, y conversaban con sus nuevos amigos sobre ese mundo.

-¿Y cómo es la princesa Peach?- preguntaba Mario a Toad.

-Oh, ella es maravillosa, es como una madre para todos los aldeanos Champiñón, siempre ha manejado el reino con prosperidad para todos nosotros, y hace deliciosos pasteles.

-Se oye increíble- dice Mario.

-Ja, si como no- dijo sarcástico Jerry.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Toad algo ofendido.

-Bueno, sí, Peach fue muy buena con ustedes, eso es cierto, pero qué hay de mi gente, ¿No crees que fueron muy injustos con nosotros?

-No, no lo creo, ustedes, bueno, los monstruos, ellos eran malos y nos atacaban.

-Conque ahora ellos son diferentes, ja, no ven el panorama completo.

-Bueno, qué puedo esperar de lo que diga un Goomba.

-Por favor, ya basta- dijo Mario interviniendo.

De pronto llegaron, a un refugio en donde se resguardaban todos los pueblerinos que rescataron Mario y Luigi. Entraron, y se les partió el corazón, ver a tantos aldeanos heridos y temerosos dentro de un espacio tan pequeño, en uno de esos castillos pequeños.

Los hermanos intentaban hacerles sentir bien, y aliviar sus heridas, y algunos vieron al Goomba y se alejaron asustados, claro que los hermanos los tranquilizaron.

-Ja, las cosas no cambian.

-Bueno tampoco es que ayudaras al ejercito de Bowser- dijo Toad.

-Sabes... todo lo que les está pasando, le pasaba a mi gente también.

Toad se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Por qué crees que iniciaron la revuelta en primer lugar?

Luigi estaba angustiado, ver así a esos pueblerinos, se preguntaba todo el tiempo ¿En qué se metieron?

-Mario...

-¿Sí Luigi?

-Debemos hablar.

Pero de pronto uno de los aldeanos llama su atención.

* * *

 _Canción: Cleanse the Sun_

Unas balas con ojos furiosos se dirigieron al escondite espantándolos a todos, hubieron algunos heridos y Luigi trató de resguardarlos, Mario por su puesto saltó a pelear, pero se impactó al ver que eran decenas de soldados de Bowser, cogió una flor de fuego de la mochila de Luigi y comenzó a atacar, deseaba tener una historia en ese momento.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo una tortuga con martillos- ¡Si lo atrapamos seremos los soldados del mes!

-¡Sí, nadie se mete con los hermanos Martillo!

Los hermanos se lanzaron contra Mario e intentaban atacarlo con sus armas, y tenían muchos más para lanzar, Mario intentaba esquivarlos pero era difícil cuando todo el ejército los está atacando.

Luigi intentaba guiar a los pueblerinos lejos, pero eran atacados por Koopas y Goombas, Jerry se ocultó entre unos escombros.

Varios Lakitus le lanzaron sus Spiny a Mario pero el los esquivaba haciendo que golpearan a otros enemigos, lanzaba sus bolas de fuego pero unos koopas con caparazón negro los bloquearon con su caparazón.

Varias macetas con plantas piraña sacaron patas de raíz de sus macetas y empezaron a perseguir a Mario pero él las quemaba con sus proyectiles.

De pronto sobre unos cañones estaban unos Goombas quienes saltaron sobre los cañones disparando barias balas en dirección a Mario, el corría para esquivarlas pero unos Koopas alados saltaron hacia él y Mario tuvo que saltar sobre ellos, uno se escondió en su caparazón y Mario se deslizo sobre este esquivando y derribando a los enemigos.

A su alrededor había un completo caos, escombros y enemigos prendidos en llamas y proyectiles cayendo sobre el suelo, era un espectáculo horripilante para Luigi quien iba a ser atacado por un goomba pero él se ocultó en un arbusto.

-¡Okey plan B!- dijo un hermano Martillo.

Entonces distintos navíos de la armada Koopa comenzó a desprender redes a los aldeanos champiñón, todos comenzaron su retirada y Mario vio como todos estaban siendo raptados por los navíos.

-¡Mario!- gritó Toad siendo arrastrado junto a otros pueblerinos por las naves.

-¡Toad!

Mario corrió con desesperación y dio altos brincos, los más altos que pudo para poder alcanzar la mano de Toad, intentó impulsarse de los escombros y ladrillos pero no lo alcanzaba, terminó sosteniéndose de la punto de un mástil con la bandera en la punta, y solo pudo ver como las naves se dirigían lejos de él, no pudo salvarlos.

* * *

Luigi comenzó a salir de su escondite, vio todo ese desastre, los rastros de humo, y los escombros, árboles caídos, arbustos incendiados, Jerry también salió pero tomó su distancia, Luigi vio a lo lejos a Mario, estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo. Es oficial, el juego se acabó.

 _Canción: Sad Underground_

-Mario...

-No pude... no pude salvarlos...

-Mario, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?- Mario se levantó indignado.

-Mario, esto... es una locura, no es nuestro mundo, no es nuestra pelea, hay que volver a casa.

-¿Ahora quieres huir Luigi?

-¡Viste lo que hicieron! No puedes vencerlos, si vas allá...

-Tenemos que hacerlo, hay que salvarlos, y a Toad, es nuestro amigo.

-¡No!... Lo siento Mario, pero no iré a una misión suicida, por favor ven conmigo... eres la única familia que me queda.

-Luigi, no puedo creer que quieras irte. ¿Todo lo que pasamos no significó nada para ti?

-¿Y tú jamás te has parado a pensar en lo que yo quiero? Siempre hacemos lo que tu quieres, ¿Pero qué hay de mí?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo que yo quería?

-... Luigi, lo siento, pero hay que rescatarlos.

Luigi suspiró- Lo siento Mario, pero no te acompañaré más... y si eres listo... vendrás conmigo- Luigi cargó su mochila sobre la nube.

-No, lo siento, pero debo rescatarlos, no es por tener una aventura, sino porque tengo que hacerlo.

Mario caminó dando la espalda a Luigi, y su hermano hizo lo mismo, Luigi se subió sobre la nube, y volteó a ver a Mario una última vez, lo vio adentrarse por el humo, y desapareció de su vista, entonces emprendió vuelo y se fue, pero cuando no lo veía, Mario lo volteó a ver.

* * *

Los Toads estaban siendo encerrados en las mazmorras lejos de la princesa, y estaban completamente aterrados, Toad intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero el sentimiento de angustia cada vez se apoderaba más en él.

Mario se paró en una colina, y pudo ver claramente el último castillo, sacó su última flor de fuego, y obtuvo su poder, usará su sentimiento de enfado para emprender marcha a rescatar a los Toads y a la princesa.

Prácticamente hizo explotar la puerta de entrada, y no fue difícil vencer a las tropas de la entrada, se subió en un caparazón y se impulsó hasta el interior, seguía corriendo hasta los niveles inferiores hasta que se topó con varias trampas y fosas de lava, las esquivaba y entraba por tuberías grises, pero por alguna razón no avanzaba a ningún lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un laberinto.

-¡Mario!- Mario volteó al oír esa voz.

-Jerry.

-Mira, me infiltré como guardia, no fue difícil casi todos nos vemos iguales, verás este lugar tiene su chiste, tienes que recorrer distintos puntos para salir, yo te guiaré.

Así con ayuda del goomba Mario pudo salir del laberinto, así pudieron llegar a las mazmorras.

-¡Rescata a la princesa! Yo sacaré a los Toads.

-Ten cuidado Jerry.

Jerry corrió hacia las mazmorras, y por supuesto los Toads se asustaron por su aparición, en eso Jerry saca unas llaves de un escondite y llevándolas con la boca intenta sacar a los Toads.

-Pueden dejar de llorar, intento sacarlos de aquí- dijo el Goomba con la boca llena.

Mario ya estaba cerca y llegó a un puente que curiosamente estaba al aire libre, y abajo un río de lava ardiente, vio la celda del otro extremo con un hacha colgando en un costado, cuatro cadenas sostenían el puente de piedra.

-¡Mario!

-Descuide princesa, ahora mismo la saco.

Pero de pronto una figura saltó en frente de Mario bloqueándole el paso.

-No lo creo bigotudo.

-Bowser.

-Ah, ya has oído de mí.

-¡Libera a la princesa Bowser!

-No, ríndete ahora Mario, y no seré tan duro contigo.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.

-Sí, pero me pregunto algo, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? El bigote verde... ¿Lo espanté?

-Déjalo fuera de esto, esto es entre tu y yo.

-Bien, comencemos entonces- Bowser soltó un rugido y emprendió una embestida contra Mario.

Mario dio un salto esquivándolo, Bowser cayó de panza contra el suelo, corrió hacia la princesa, pero Bowser dentro de su caparazón giró y volvió a bloquearle el paso, comenzó a dispararle su aliento de fuego, y Mario se agachó para evitar el ataque, pero estaba tan cerca de las llamas que la punta de su gorra se torna negra, Bowser saca varios martillos de su caparazón y empieza a arrojárselos a Mario.

Mario los esquiva, agarra un martillo y con ellos empieza a bloquearlos, ahora tiene un arma con la cual defenderse, Bowser intenta aplastarlo con su puño pero Mario lo bloquea con el martillo, da un brinco hacia atrás y empieza a dispararle sus bolas de fuego, el rey koopa gira dentro de su caparazón evitando las bolas de fuego, embiste contra Mario haciendo que pierda su poder. Mario esta herido en el suelo y trata de tomar otros objetos de su overol pero una embestida de Bowser hace que tire sus items a la lava, lo empieza a aplastar con su pie.

-¡Bowser basta!

-Solo hay una manera de parar esto princesa.

-Basta... por favor- La princesa intentaba forzar los barrotes de su celda pero era inútil, y no tenía nada para arrojarle a Bowser... excepto.

-¡MARIO!

Esa voz, Mario la oyó y su espíritu empezó a fortalecerse, Luigi había vuelto, en su nube voladora, Bowser mandó un proyectil bala hacia él destruyendo la nube y haciendo que Luigi caiga directo cerca de la celda de Peach, pero antes de estrellarse Luigi le lanza un objeto a Mario, con la consternación Bowser no se fijó y Mario logró escapar de su pie, y con un brinco logra alcanzar el objeto, una estrella.

Bowser tuvo que cubrir sus ojos al ver el resplandor que emanaba de Mario, Mario ahora tiene diez segundo para acabar con Bowser, Mario corre hacia este, y Bowser no es tonto, sabe que tiene que alejarse de Mario pero si lo hace, los hermanos lograran rescatar a la princesa, intenta frenarlo con sus martillos pero es inútil, Mario no siente ni un golpe, da la orden de disparar Bill bala hacia él, pero Mario era imparable, estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar a Bowser, así que sin más opción decidió saltar hacia Mario e impulsar todo su peso para impedir que avanzara, pero Mario tenía una fuerza descomunal y entonces dio un golpe a Bowser en el mentón mandándolo a volar varios metros al cielo, dio un salto y lo golpeó de nuevo al puente dejando una gran pared de polvo que impedía visibilidad.

Mario se acercó a ese agujero que dejó pero el humo no le dejaba ver, en ese momento, el efecto desapareció, su cuerpo dejó de brillar y en ese mismo segundo, Bowser agarró su pierna y saliendo del agujero estrelló a Mario una y otra vez contra el suelo, el fontanero estaba herido y apenas lograba levantarse.

-¡Luigi!- llamó la princesa al fontanero verde.

Le indicó el hacha junto a su celda, Luigi estaba afuera así que pudo tomar esa hacha y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió hacia Bowser, estaba enojado pero también temeroso. Lo pensó mejor y decidió un mejor plan.

-¡Mario!

Mario escuchó a Luigi, y entonces sintieron que el puente tembló, Luigi con el hacha había cortado una de las cadenas que sostenía el puente, y llamó a Mario para que corra antes de que el puente se derrumbe. Mario dio su mejor salto pisando la cabeza de Bowser y entonces Luigi cortó la segunda cadena, el suelo del puente se empezó a desmoronar. Mario corrió y Bowser lo persiguió saltó para alcanzar al fontanero pero no logró hacerlo, y cayó al lago de lava, Mario a duras penas se sujetó del otro extremo del puente, Luigi logró subirlo, lo consiguieron, vencieron a Bowser, juntos.

Mario se alegró de ver a su hermano así que le regaló un abrazo fuerte, Luigi lo correspondió y empezaron a reír por la adrenalina del momento. Peach por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Mario y Luigi lograron abrir la celda de la princesa y ella agradecida les de un abrazo a ambos hermanos.

-Sabía que lo lograrían- dijo ella dejando a los hermanos por completo sorprendidos.

-Eh... ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Luigi.

En ese momento Jerry junto con los Toads lograron tomar prestado una nave para llevarse a los héroes y a la princesa.

* * *

Una vez llegado al reino, la princesa utilizó el poder de las estrellas para volver a todo a la normalidad, logró liberar a los aldeanos hongo del hechizo al que fueron sumidos bajo la tiranía del rey Bowser, y ahora el reino estaba reunido frente al castillo de la princesa Peach, y victoreaban a los héroes, junto a la princesa estaban Mario, Luigi, Toad y Jerry.

-¡Gracias a nuestros héroes pudimos restablecer la paz en el reino champiñón! ¡Y los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho reflexionar! Ahora sé que no hemos sido justos con algunos monstruos, y gracias a nuestro pequeño amigo...

-Se refiere a mí jijiji- dijo Jerry.

-Me he dado cuenta de que hay monstruos que pueden ser buenos, así que he decidido que no vamos a juzgar a alguien por donde proviene, sino que les daremos una oportunidad, y le doy a nuestros héroes las gracias- dijo Peach inclinándose a Mario y Luigi para darles un beso en su nariz.

-Oh, no debió, no sé si yo... je, je... okay- dijo Mario poniendo cara de enamorado.

-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos, y son bienvenidos cuando quieran al reino champiñón.

-Muchas gracias princesa, pero Mario y yo debemos irnos a casa- dijo Luigi arrastrando a Mario para evitar que se quede más tiempo.

-Claro, pero antes de que se vayan, quiero darles algo...

Así fue como después de su despedida, Mario y Luigi emprendieron su rumbo devuelta a casa, y para el camino llevaban en un plato pedazos del famoso pastel de la princesa Peach, a la distancia desde el balcón del castillo, Peach, Toad y Jerry se despedían.

-¡Hasta pronto!

-¡Adiós!

-No tengo manos para sacudir, pero igual me despido.

Mario regresó la vista, y con su vida cambiada al descubrir este nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **Y aquí pueden poner música de victoria de Mario... yo lo hice ya que al fin terminé este capítulo, después de tanto tiempo con este fic empolvado he decidido continuarlo... Y este capítulo tiene un trasfondo interesante, hace tiempo he tenido una idea de como quería yo una película de Mario, y me decía que tendría que ser ambientada en el primer juego usando solo los personajes que aparecen ahí, pero eventualmente agregué a Pauline en el inicio para hacer homenaje a los primeros juegos de los hermanos fontaneros, también varios temas aquí vistos los he pensado, como la relación de Mario y Luigi, y las motivaciones de Bowser, aunque al momento de escribir, Jerry me salió improvisado jeje espero que haya sido un buen agregado a la historia.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos yo seguiré el orden de sagas en los que se reproducen las canciones, el siguiente capítulo será de Donkey Kong, y espero que les haya gustado la selección de música que puse en ciertos momentos, pueden escuchar otras canciones si lo consideran necesario o si quieren, yo lo hice en la batalla final contra Bowser xD.**

 **Bien espero leerlos pronto, y que tengan una buena semana, muchas bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **¡HERE WE GO!**

 **Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Kong Kollektive**

* * *

 _Canción: Jungle Swing_

Nos adentramos a una jungla tropical, una jungla situada en una isla muy lejos de cualquier civilización, el sol estaba sobre el océano dejando que su silueta brille por todo el ancho mar, nos adentramos más profundo, pasando por las hojas de los árboles, se escuchaban los sonidos de las aves en el ambiente, ya hora observamos una casa sobre los árboles, dentro de esta casa descansaba un anciano simio sobre una silla mecedora, roncaba a gusto hasta que.

-¿Eh?- fue interrumpido de su sueño al sentir el suelto temblar-¿Ah? ¡Qué!

El anciano cayó de su silla por tantos temblores bruscos desde abajo, sabía bien de que se trataba, cogió su bastón y se dirigió a la puerta de su choza para observar el bullicio.

Toda la jungla estaba sonando, no eran sonidos naturales de la naturaleza, eran trompetas, tambores y otros instrumentos de viento y percusión tocando una sinfonía musical, el causante de toda esta fiesta era Donkey Kong, un gorila fornido quien sacudía sus brazos por todos los caminos suspendidos entre los troncos y columpiándose con las lianas hasta el suelo en el cual varios simios celebraban en esa improvisada fiesta el apogeo de la madrugada, y unos pequeños cerdos preparaban varios cocteles y bocadillos para los simios en unos mostradores.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo Donkey mientras celebraba junto a toda la familia- ¡Tú si que le pones el ritmo viejo!

-Esto está muy Funky- dijo el gorila Funky Kong, el mejor amigo de DK mientras tocaba la trompeta sobre una raíz.

El clan Kong estaban disfrutado de su pachanga, Kiddy Kong y su hermano Chunky Kong golpeaban los tambores, Wrinkly Kong, la anciana y abuela de DK estaba en el mostrador contando historias a los cerdos mientras tomaba una bebida ligera decorada con una sombrilla, Swanky Kong, un elegante gorila había ayudado a organizar esta fiesta y se había sumado con trompetas y tocaba junto a Funky, Lanky Kong, el divertido orangután quien tocaba unas panderetas mientras se colgaba con las patas en las ramas, y Tiny Kong, una pequeña chimpancé quien tocaba con unos palos las ramas de los árboles como xilófonos.

-¡Hey DK!

Donkey miró a la dirección en donde escuchó una dulce voz que era acompañado por cantares de las aves, era su pareja Candy Kong, quien había llegado a último momento para una entrada elegante, y se dirigía con lentitud y sensualidad al gorila quien veía embobado a su novia, y entonces cuando ya se encontraron juntos comenzaron a bailar, mientras Funky y Swanky tocaban al compás del baile y todos los Kong pataleaban y saltaban por la euforia del momento, Donkey y Candy pataleaban mientras se tomaban de las manos y giraban en su posición.

Hasta que por fin la canción acabó y los Kong alzaron los brazos al cielo mientras las aves volaban al cielo.

* * *

Al terminar Donkey caminó hacia sus colegas y les chocó las palmas, y al mismo tiempo Candy se despide de él con un beso coqueto, Donkey se le queda embobado viéndola irse pero al voltearse se asusta al ver a su abuelo Cranky frente a él con un gesto de enfado.

-¡Cranky! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo él disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿Sé puede saber por qué haces una fiesta tan temprano en la mañana?

-Eh, era para despertar, ya sabes, recobrar energías y así... para proteger la isla y esas cosas. ¡Au!

Pero Cranky le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón molesto por despertarlo de su sueño.

-Cierra la boca y sígueme, vamos a recorrer la isla para asegurarnos de que ningún malandrín se haya colado por tu fiestecita... ¿Y dónde está Diddy?

* * *

Canción: Rush of the Rainforest

Adentro en lo más profundo de la selva, unos animales galopan sobre unos charcos de agua salpicando al rededor, estaban siendo montados por dos simios, uno era un rinoceronte y otro era un avestruz. Diddy estaba montando a Ramby emprendiendo una carrera contra su novia Dixie, quien montaba a Expresso el avestruz.

-¡Te haré comer polvo Dixie!

-¡No si te destruyo primero Diddy!

Ambos corrían con sus amigos animales en una fiera carrera en la cual su competitividad entre los dos reluce en el camino, Dixie sube sobre un desnivel saltando y con Expresso aleteando sus alas impulsándose en el aire, Diddy decide recorrer un camino separado por árboles para alcanzar a Dixie, la ve corriendo tras las siluetas que se mueven de los árboles y la sorprende saltando sobre unos arbustos y llevándole el ritmo, están cabeza a cabeza hasta que Diddy logra rebasarla y salta de un punto donde el camino termina hasta el otro lado del risco mientras el sol se posa sobre su silueta.

La carrera terminó y Ramby descansa junto a Expresso en un pastizal mientras Dixie y Diddy suben por un ascensor impulsado por poleas hacia la cima de unos árboles espinosos, ahí logran llegar a una guarida construida con vista panorámica de la jungla. Diddy se acuesta en un montón de hojas sirviendo como cojín y sobre su hombro reposa Dixie viendo juntos las nubes pasar lentamente sobre la vista de la naturaleza, ambos se encuentran totalmente relajados después de la carrera que tuvieron y no pueden dejar de suspirar por la tranquilidad que se siente, entonces Dixie toma una guitarra que está cerca y comienza a rasgar las cuerdas con una tonalidad tierna y relajante.

-Y... ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Mmm, no lo sé, voy a ver a Donkey más tarde para charlar y ver si me puede entrenar, pues planeo convertirme en protector de la jungla como él.

-Wow, eso es asombroso, serías un héroe... bastante patético.

-¡Oye!

-Ja, ja, estoy bromeando, claro que serías bastante estupendo.

Pasaron un tiempo callados hasta que Diddy quiso romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres la revancha?

Dixie lo vio con una mirada desafiante.

Ambos montaron sus animales de nuevo y emprendieron un nuevo camino hasta llegar de vuelta a la aldea con el resto de la familia, Dixie estaba sobrepasando a Diddy y el joven simio vio como su novia empezaba a alejarse, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Dixie por su parte ya no vio a Diddy detrás y eso le generó mucha confianza, sin embargo un destello con un ruido estremecedor la sobrepasó alejándose cual cohete.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!

-¡Lo siento pero así son las cosas!

-¡Rápido Expresso!

Diddy voló con su propulsor con barriles de cohete para superar a Dixie y lo tiene sin cuidado el hacer trampa, sin embargo Dixie no se quedó atrás e hizo que Expresso la lleve a un tronco que estaba inclinado con una roca en el centro, le dijo que cuando se posara sobre el extremo, que salte sobre el otro y así expulsarse como catapulta hacia Diddy y agitando su cabello como hélice ganó más altura para saltar sobre Diddy pero calculó mal y se dirigió a una cascada, pero antes de que cayera Diddy la atrapó desde su espalda.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Cállate tonto.

Diddy siguió sobrevolando la jungla con Dixie en sus brazos y pasando a más altura hasta llegar a las nubes y rodear algunas colinas nevadas, algunos animales de la jungla los veían pasar y no podían evitar voltear a verlos, Diddy se acercó a un lago permitiendo que Dixie arrastre sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua mientras veía el reflejo pasar rápidamente, luego se alejaron para meterse en un laberinto de árboles, ambos se vieron desafiantes y atravesaron ese lugar evitando todo riesgo de chocarse con alguna rama o tronco, dando volteretas sobre las ramas y salir de ese bosque con las lianas arrastradas por el impulso de ambos simios dirigiéndose juntos hacia donde se mostraba el reluciente sol.

* * *

 _Canción: Rhythm of the Kong_

Cranky caminaba por los senderos de la jungla junto a Donkey quien le empieza a sermonear sobre responsabilidad.

-¿Sabes Donkey por qué te exijo tanto que estés centrado en tu deber como protector?

-No, la verdad no.

-¡Porque cualquier descuido hará que termines en otra parte del mundo cabeza hueca!- dijo Cranky dándole otro golpe con su bastón.

-Por favor, solo fue una pequeña fiesta, no hemos tenido un ataque en años, esos castores, abejas... están muy lejos de aquí.

-Solo porque tu padre los mantuvo lejos por mucho tiempo.

-Agh aquí viene de nuevo la historia.

-Recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad, era igual que tu, desobligado y papanatas, y por eso terminé cruzando el océano en una ciudad horrible y sucia donde internaron en un horrible circo, hasta que me cansé y escapé y me llevé a una bella damisela, ella no se veía muy contenta je, je... en fin el punto es que cuando me encerraron tu padre aunque era un niño, ya se encontraba ahí listo para rescatarme y así huir juntos de ese basurero.

-Blah, blah, si, si, mi padre fue un héroe y te decepciono.

-No es lo que quise decir... pero es cierto- Mientras charlaban una serpiente de escamas rojas con franjas negras se arrastraba por los árboles viendo con deseo la carne de esos dos gorilas, y pensó en atacar al viejo primero- Lo que quiero decir, es que debes estar atento ante el peligro o si no...- La serpiente estaba detrás de Cranky listo para morderle el cuello, pero el anciano le agarró del cuello y con su bastón le aplastó la cabeza ligeramente solo para tenerla dominada- Puedes terminar con veneno en tu sangre- Cranky pateó lejos a la serpiente quien salió con el rabo entre las patas.

-Si... bueno, no me preocupo, soy Donkey Kong, nadie puede contra estos músculos.

Mientras los gorilas charlaban un cerdo en la punta de un árbol se encontraba durmiendo en un puesto de vigilante, su trabajo era ver que no hayan invasores queriendo ir a la isla, claro que al despertar no se dio cuenta rápido de que un barco sospechoso surcaba los mares en dirección a la isla, este se estremeció y rápidamente tocó un cuerno como trombón para alertar a los simios de un barco a la vista.

Cranky y Donkey oyeron la alarma y emprendieron rumbo hacia la playa, para observar ese barco estando a punto de arribar, ambos se balanceaban por los árboles mientras veían la gigantesca nave surcar por la marea, ellos se prepararon para pelear, pero este navío preparó varios cañones en los cuales dispararon varios proyectiles y embestir a los gorilas, pudieron acorralar a Cranky con una red de pescar y con Donkey, utilizaron algo más pesado. Donkey cayó inconciente.

* * *

Funky llegó a una villa de casas sobre los árboles conectados por puentes de madera, llegó en su nave a un pequeño puerto para estacionarla y fue en busca de algo que pueda calmar su sed, llegó a una tienda cerca a un sitio de spa donde estaban Candy y Dixie recibiendo masajes de unos cerdos profesionales.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por la esa alarma?- dijo Dixie.

-Nah, Donkey se hará cargo, es bueno en esas cosas aunque tonto en lo demás.

-¿Las cosas van bien entre Donkey y tú?

Ambas estaban reposadas en unas camillas y sus cabezas sobre unas almohadas que dejaban descubiertos sus rostros.

-Sí, a veces es muy empalagoso, pero lo quiero así, y cuando se pasa de tonto debo poner la mano firme ja, ja... ¿Qué hay de ti? Planes para esta noche con Diddy.

-No lo sé, tuvimos una cita en la mañana, me dijo algo sobre convertirse en el protector de jungla Kongo como Donkey.

-Pero él... ¿No crees que es muy pequeño para el puesto? Donkey tiene los músculos.

-Hey, yo se que puede hacerlo, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar de que se ilusiona mucho, no quisiera verlo decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, de seguro entrará en razón, hay muchos puestos en la isla para ocupar... las minas a menudo necesitan personal- Ambas comenzaron a reír- ¿Y van a hacer algo por su aniversario?

-No estoy segura, pero aunque no lo tenga planeado, lo llevaré a cenar en ese lugar de lujo y luego le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Así se habla chica.

* * *

Donkey Kong empieza a despertar, escucha muchos murmullos, eructos, vidrios chocando y madera rechinar, empieza a despertar debido al mal olor.

-¿Qué rayos?

-¿Dormiste bien dulce angelito?- dijo Cranky sarcástico.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en un barco, haciendo la de rehenes.

-¿Qué?- Donkey ve entonces que está atado en un mástil junto a Cranky quien no hace esfuerzos por zafarse.

-¡Hey aquí viene el jefe!- gritó uno de los tripulantes.

 _Canción: A K. Rool Pub Crawl_

Una puerta se abrió con el rechinar de la madera, un cocodrilo gordo con una corona y capa roja empezó a caminar mientras le servían un vaso de buen ron.

-Arr, vaya parece que tenemos unos invitados en nuestro barco, ¿Se interesan en el mundo de la piratería? Sí lo sé, los riesgos de un trabajo no productivo, pero nunca falta el sentimiento de aventura y recibimos buen capital, ¡Por qué las caras tensas! ¡Tengan unas copas! ¡Diviértanse y disfruten! ¡Oigan muchachos que dicen si instruimos a estos nuevos pasajeros con nuestro estilo de vida!

Todos brindaron por esa sugerencia- ¡Ahora muchachos!

-¡ARR!

El gran cocodrilo dio la orden, y sus camaradas sacaron instrumentos con los cuales comenzaron una sinfonía de cuerdas y vientos emitiendo una dulce harmonía.

 _¡Todos a bordo adentro de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo adentro de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo adentro de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo para festejar!_

 _Y vamos todos juntos a cantar_

 _Esta es la fiesta de los Kremlins_

 _Traigan barriles para acá_

 _Unos tragos y de más_

 _Hagan espacio al jefe de la fiesta_

 _Que su cuerpo inmenso_

 _No lo podrían aguantar_

El grande cocodrilo daba saltos sobre la cantina haciendo temblar el barco con su tripulación aplaudiéndole.

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Que la cerveza se va ha acabar!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _Sujeten a los simios para acá_

 _vamos al aire libre a disfrutar_

Los kremlins tomaron a los Kong y los llevaban sobre sus brazos a fuera de la cantina y empezaron a cantar en la cubierta.

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

El capitán se cuelga en una soga hasta el mástil y desde ahí observa hasta donde se pierde el océano con melancolía.

 _Nuestra historia vamos a contar_

 _Presten atención para escuchar_

 _Surcamos en alta mar para lugares conocer_

 _Tesoros por encontrar, y aventuras por vivir_

 _Sin hogar ni reglas por obedecer ni aceptar_

 _Surcamos en alta mar, para islas descubrir_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Que la aventura va a comenzar!_

 _Bebidas exóticas tenemos que probar_

 _¡Todos a bordo a la fiesta de la nave!_

 _¡Los simios se pueden unir!_

 _Pero que no estorben_

 _Jamas creerían que lo lograríamos, pero aquí estamos_

 _Se darán cuenta del poder que_

 _obtuvimos en nuestras manos, y aquellos que lo dudaron_

 _Se arrepentirán de avernos s-u-b-e-s-t-i-m-a-d-o_

 _¡Alcen las manos todos!_

 _¡Contemplen mi poder!_

 _¡Es el mas grande saqueo que estamos por emprender!_

 _¡Observen el horizonte!_

 _Grandes oportunidades hay_

 _¡Y todos sabrán de lo que soy capaz!_

 **¡Y CANTEN!**

Los cocodrilos se abrazaban sobre los hombros mientras hacían coro con todo su pulmón, y los Kong intentaban zafarse pero en eso los kremlins cantaron sobre sus caras.

 _Oouh Oh Oouh_

 _Woh Oh Oouh_

 _Ya siiiin demora_

 _Llegó mi más ¡graaaande Hora!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Tomen sus cosas y a gritar!_

 _¡Que su mas grande hora les va a llegar!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Todos alerta hay tierra a la vista!_

 _¡Todas sus frutas vamos a robar!_

 _Y su isla entera vamos a conquistar_

Todos comenzaron a dar carcajadas mientras apuntaban sus espadas al cielo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Ho ho, Capitán Rey K. Rool para servirles.

-¡¿Y qué pretenden hacer en nuestra isla lagartijas?!- dijo Cranky el cascarrabias, pero mientras no lo veían intentaba zafarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no entendiste la canción? Por favor la estuvimos practicando durante semanas... como sea, vamos a conquistar todas su isla para convertirla en una fábrica que haga tanto ron como para vagar una década perdidos en el océano.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Donkey- Pues se metieron con la isla equivocada porque cuando me desate voy a patearles el trasero y los mandaré lejos de jungla Kongo.

-¿Ah sí? Me gustaría verlo intentarlo.

Pero en ese momento Cranky le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, pues ya se había liberado, salta lejos de ahí y deja a Donkey solo con los kremlins apuntándole con sus sables.

-¿Y si lo arreglamos con un poco de ron?- dice Donkey provando un barril que estaba cerca, luego escupe por su horrible sabor. Enseguida les lanza ese barril y cae encima de K. Rool, en seguida empieza a correr.

-¿Está bien?

-Oh si, si... ¡No lagartija me empapó de ron! ¡Atrápenlo y háganlo barbacoa!

La tripulación de piratas fue persiguiendo a los Kong y estos huían adentrándose al barco, pues la nave se había ido lejos de la bahía de la isla, mientras corrían Donkey Kong encontró un cuarto lleno de barriles con dinamita y se le ocurrió explotar el barco... el problema era que no lo pensó bien y se explotó junto con el barco.

¡BOOM!

El gran barco explotó en pedazos haciendo que los kremlins y el capitán cruel salgan volando aterrizando lejos en el mar, Donkey y Cranky lograron salir del agua sujetando pedazos de tabla para flotar, Cranky en seguida le da un golpe con su bastón a Donkey.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por hacer explotar el barco con nosotros en él, simio imprudente.

-Bah, que importa, logramos ahuyentar a los piratas.

-Pero ahora están esparcidos por todas partes y no tardarán en llegar a la isla, tendrás que hacer guardia hasta que los encontremos.

Por supuesto a Donkey no le gustaba la idea de hacer guardia, pero el lado bueno es que estaría echado comiendo sus bananas. Regresaron a la isla y Cranky se dirigió a dormir una siesta, mientras tanto Donkey se dirigía a su casa par dormir un poco y comer, sin embargo Cranky le recordaba en todo momento de que vaya a vigilar por si aparecen los piratas. Llegó la noche y Donkey Kong se había dormido y no se dio cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde, necesitaba ayuda, y conocía al simio perfecto.

* * *

-Oh Diddy, esto es muy tierno.

Diddy había llevado a Dixie a una cabaña lujosa en Tree Top Town, el pueblo triple T, ahí unos cerdos servían a los locales deliciosa comida con los frutos del lugar. Diddy y Dixxie estaban en una mesa para dos con una flor en el centro de la mesa.

-Je, ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Oh, solo recuerdo la primera vez que te eché el ojo, estabas linda.

-Aw Diddy.

-Justo me preguntaba, ¿Quién es la simio mas bella en toda Jungla Kongo? y qué crees que dije.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije...- Diddy se distrae al ver algo afuera de la cabaña- ¿Donkey?

-¡¿Donkey?!

-No, no quise decir... es guapo él...

-Hola amigos- dijo Donkey irrumpiendo en su cita- Vine por algo para llevar, déjame ver que hay- Donkey se oculta con Diddy tras el menú, Dixie estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo lo vas a arruinar?

-Necesito de tu ayuda... vino un barco pirata.

-¿Qué?- Diddy entonces le da una seña a Dixie de que va a tardar, por su puesto eso la enoja- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito a un compañero para vigilar.

* * *

K. Rool ya había arribado a la isla, y se mantuvo oculto con sus kremlins para pensar en una táctica de invasión. Se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron en lo profundo de la isla varias ruinas en las que se resguardan los enemigos de los Kong, los cuales habían sido exiliados por Cranky y su hijo. K. Rool conoció la historia de los exiliados y se le ocurrió tenerlos de aliados.

Se embarcó con una antorcha hasta lo profundo de esas ruinas con sus kremlins respaldándolo, vieron como de algunos charcos salían unos tiburones viéndolo intrigados, mientras más profundo se metían escuchaban unos zumbidos, hasta que por fin llegó a una cueva enorme y oscura, como única luz la antorcha de K. Rool, el cocodrilo empezó a ver unos buitres posándose en unas columnas y serpientes rojas salir de unas grietas, hasta que llegaron los jefes, un castor gigante junto a un ave enorme y una abeja reina.

-Seguro se preguntan quien soy, bueno me presento ¡Soy el rey K. Rool!

-Qué está haciendo en este lugar- dijo la abeja reina.

-Veo que han sido exiliados por los Kong ¿Me equivoco?

Todos los refugiados empezaron a hacer ruidos al haber escuchado ese nombre, sobre todo un monto que golpeaba unos barriles.

-No nos hables de esos simios- dijo el orangután.

-Bien, pero quiero hablarles de una alianza, ya saben, para conquistar esta isla, sé que no me conocen pero pueden confiar en mí, al igual que ustedes fui perjudicado por esa familia de simios, y perdí mi nave por ellos, pero si trabajamos juntos, nos podremos adueñar de esta jungla y les daremos a esos monos una lección.

Conforme el rey hablaba todos comenzaron a convencerse más, y susurraban entre ellos que era una buena idea, todos ovacionaron la genialidad de K. Rool y decidieron seguirlo.

-¡Será nuestro más grande momento!

* * *

-¿No pudiste pedírselo a alguien más?- se quejó Diddy en la cueva bajo la casa de Donkey resguardando las bananas.

-Nadie es mejor que mi compañero de aventuras- alagó Donkey estando en un puesto más alto para poder vigilar más terreno.

-Je, bueno no podría contra argumentar eso- dijo Diddy alivianando su carácter.

Con el tiempo Donkey se comenzó a cansar y le pidió a Diddy que lo despierte en diez minutos para retomar su puesto. Por los cielos de la isla Funky estaba volando en su avión hasta su casa cuando empezó a ver unas luces provenir desde lo más profundo de la selva, le dio curiosidad eso así que fue a investigar.

-Ay no- pero una colmena completa lo pilló desprevenido en el aire haciéndolo caer. Funky se libra de las abejas y se escabulle.

Algunos Kong estaban durmiendo en sus cabañas, mientras otros atienden sus respectivos puestos, y estos pudieron ver la gran invasión que orquestó K. Rool con su ejército de Kremlins y marginados de la isla, castores, buitres, entre otros animales.

Diddy por su parte empezó a escuchar todo ese escándalo y comenzó a angustiarse, y mientras vigilaba la cueva llena de bananas unos Kremlins lo atacaron por la espalda y lo encerraron en un barril.

* * *

Donkey suspiró se sentía relajado y listo para retomar su labor de vigilante, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya había amanecido. Salió de su casa y se fue a la cueva de bananas solo para notar que estaba vacía.

-No... no, no, no, nonononono. ¡Diddy!

Se preguntaba dónde esta Diddy, debía despertarlo para poder evitar eso, y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio a un montón de Kremlins y otros animales invadiendo todo rincón de Jungla Kongo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está Diddy?

Donkey Kong estaba furioso, empezó a luchar contra todos esos animales, y gracias a su fuerza lograba dominarlos, entonces vio un barril moviéndose y emitiendo ruidos, se acerca a este y apoya su oreja.

-¿Hola?

-¡Donkey! Sácame de esta cosa.

-Descuida Diddy, ahora mismo te saco.

-¡Hey tu alto ahí!- pero una tropa de kremlins se dirigió a atacarlo, y eran muchos así que emprendió huida de ese lugar, trató de pensar en una forma de perderlos.

-Diddy tengo una idea, ya sé como te voy a sacar.

-¡Qué bien Donkey!... Espero no irás a... ¡NOOOO!

Donkey lanzó el barril de Diddy directo a los kremlins derribando a varios como si fuera dominó y liberando a Diddy de esa prisión de madera, pero este estaba aturdido por el golpe y tenía jaqueca. Donkey lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de ahí. Mientras huían vieron una caja siendo llevada por unos kremlins, y tenía marcada la figura de un rinoceronte. Diddy supo entonces que se trataba de su amigo Ramby, el dúo de simios logró liberarlo y montando encima de Ramby emprendieron marcha lejos de ese lugar.

Tardaron un poco pero por fin los perdieron, se comenzaron a ocultar, eran demasiados animales peligrosos rondando por toda la jungla, les agarró la noche y empezó a llover, Donkey entonces sugirió ir a casa de Cranky, él de seguro sabrá que hacer. Tuvieron que evitar a varios Kremlin para llegar y fue más difícil con esa tormenta encima de ellos. Pero pronto escampó y lograron llegar a casa de Cranky.

No les sorprendió que sea la única zona libre de salvajes. Mientras se acercaban se toparon con Candy y Funky.

-¡Donkey!

-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-No, pero fue terrible, se llevaron a Dixie, a Kiddy, y a todos los demás.

-¡Menos a mí! No pudieron contra todo este arsenal- presumió Funky.

-Vamos con Cranky, él sabrá qué hacer.

Los cuatro Kongs subieron a la casa de Cranky para escuchar su sabiduría.

-Yo no sé que hay que hacer.

-¡Qué!- gritaron todos los Kong.

-¡Donkey Kong te dije que debías vigilar por actividad sospechosa! ¿Qué ocurrió que permitió todo este desastre?- reprendió Cranky.

-Yo... me quedé dormido.

Sobra decir que todos los presentes se enfadaron con Donkey por su irresponsabilidad.

-Oigan, no es todo su culpa, yo debía despertarlo pero esos Kremlins me secuestraron y me hubieran llevado también si no fuera por Donkey- defendió Diddy a su amigo.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ¿Qué podemos hacer Cranky?- dijo Candy.

-Mmmm, yo no haré nada, Donkey debe resolver este problema- dijo Cranky recostándose en su silla mecedora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Cranky, nuestra familia!

-Donkey, estoy viejo y tengo sueño, asume la responsabilidad y rescata a todos o si no tendré que sacarte un buen chichón en esa cabeza dura que tienes.

Ya rendidos los Kong salieron de la casa de Cranky con bajos ánimos.

-Chicos, me encantaría quedarme a ayudar, pero tengo que reparar mi avión, en cuanto lo haga los ayudaré- dijo Funky retirándose.

-Yo también me voy, debo buscar refugiados y ayudarlos- dijo Candy retirándose también.

-Oigan, esperen...- dijo Donkey sintiendo que lo abandonan.

-No te preocupes Donkey, nosotros dos podemos rescatar a nuestra familia y darle a esos salvajes una lección.

-Sí, eso espero... gracias Diddy.

Así fue como el dúo invencible de Jungla Kongo emprendió rumbo por toda la isla para rescatar a los Kong y a la isla del rey K. Rool y sus secuaces. Liberaron varias zonas, como el pueblo de las copas de árbol, y liberaron una villa dominada por buitres, y también liberaron a viejos amigos como Expresso el avestruz, Winky la rana, y Squawks el loro.

Los simios estaban siendo perseguidos por unos salvajes y para escapar de ellos tenían que entrar en una laguna, a Donkey siempre le encantaba disfrutar de zambullirse en el agua porque era tan relajante, pero ahora cada rincón acuático estaba dominado por depredadores de agua, como tiburones, medusas y pulpos. Donkey y Diddy vieron una caja con Enguarde dentro, y lo liberaron para poder avanzar por el lago más rápido a la otra orilla, con su ayuda lograron deshacerse de unos enemigos y llegar a salvo a la otra orilla. Enguarde los encontraría en otro rincón cuando lo necesiten en zonas acuáticas.

* * *

Es de noche y los Kremlins están muy apurados transportando diversas cajas hasta la cima de la montaña con la cara de Donkey Kong.

-¡Rápido muévanse!- ordenaba uno de los generales de .

Este estaba en la cima inspeccionando el avance de una fortaleza, miraba con su telescopio como los kremlins construían a gran velocidad una fábrica. Al mismo tiempo desde esta posición veía en el mar como otro barco se dirigía hacia la isla.

* * *

-Buena idea Donkey.

-Claro que sí, ir por las minas nos llevará más rápido a atrapar a ese tonto cocodrilo.

Donkey y Diddy estaban sobre un carrito recorriendo los túneles de las minas, atravesando un túnel Diddy estaba relajado hasta que vio que a su lado habían otros rieles con dos Kremlins conduciéndolo.

-¡Donkey!

-Oh no puede ser.

Los kremlins terminaron delante de los Kongs cuando los rieles se conectaron, estos trataron de atraparlos pero Donkey intentaba alejarlos, no se dieron cuenta cuando se volvieron a separar, los cocodrilos pensaban en acorralarlos otra vez pero vieron que sus rieles se terminaron, del susto estos se abrazaron y cayeron al vacío.

Por poco Donkey y Diddy salen de las minas y logran salir ilesos terminando en las ruinas de un templo.

-Fiu, por poco, bien ahora solo necesitamos seguir el rastro de bananas que dejaron los kremlins- dice Diddy.

-Si, vaya desperdicio de comida- dice Donkey comiendo los rastros.

Yendo a anochecer los Kongs se preparan para dormir, llegan a un bosque con árboles altos, estos encienden una fogata y se improvisan un refugio, Donkey estaba asando bananas con un palo mientras Diddy se encuentra preocupado.

-¿Estás bien Diddy?

-Sí, es solo que estoy preocupado por Dixie, y los demás.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que estarán bien, en cuanto amanezca los iremos a encontrar.

-Gracias Donkey- Diddy saca un bostezo- Bueno hasta mañana.

-Descansa- Diddy se pone a dormir pero Donkey también se muestra preocupado, no puede evitar sentir culpa por lo que pasó, tanto que se distrajo y no vio que su banana se estaba quemando.

* * *

Acaba de amanecer y Donkey roncaba como un motor de avión, una pluma café cae del cielo en la nariz de Donkey haciéndolo despertar de un estornudo, viendo mejor se da cuenta de que están rodeadas.

-Pss Diddy- susurra Donkey- Diddy despierta.

-mmm ¿Qué?- Diddy despertó de golpe al ver que en las ramas de todos los árboles habían buitres por todas partes, y los veían fijamente.

-Levantémonos y caminemos lentamente- dijo Donkey haciendo eso hasta que uno se acercó.

-Festín celestial... queremos probarlo- dijo cantando.

-¡Qué enorme manjar! Para saborearlo- dijo una hembra junto al buitre.

-Yo sueño con un mono ¡Asado al vapor!- dijo un buitre bebé.

¡Oh festín celestial! ¡Bien especial! ¡Rico manjar!

Los Kongs entendieron por donde va el asunto y deciden correr.

¡Festín celestial! Restos de los cuerpos

Nos vienen de diez, todo es alimento

Los buitres acecharon a los Kongs por todos los rincones, y les lanzaban cocos como lluvias.

Pensar que podrida está

Nos hace quererla

Los Kongs saltaban entre los árboles evitando a los buitres, quienes tratan de hacerlos caer de un risco.

¡festín celestial! ¡Bien especial! ¡Plato radial! ¡plato radial!

¡Ah devoraaaar!

¡Rico manjaaaaaaaaaaar!

Los buitres se acercan a ver si están muertos, pero son sorprendidos por un barril explosivo lanzado por los Kongs quienes huyen rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Cuánto nos falta!- dijo Donkey ya desesperado por llegar.

Diddy se muestra en shock por lo que ven, rápidamente se esconden en los arbustos, unos zumbidos se escuchan por doquier.

-Abejas, odio las abejas- dijo Diddy.

-Si podemos evitarlas y llegar hasta la colina nevada- decía Donkey.

Todo lo que tenían que hacer era acercarse lentamente escondidos entre los arbustos hasta el estanque y ahí saltar en el agua para evitarlos y así llegar al otro lado en el bioma nevado.

Pero al dar el primer paso Donkey pisa una rama creando el ruido suficiente para alertar a las abejas.

Estas voltean abruptamente y empiezan a perseguir a los Kongs, estos solo corren lo más rápido que pueden hasta entrar en el agua.

No podrán resistir lo suficiente en el agua y también hay enemigos ahí, pero justo a tiempo Enguarde los esperaba para darles un empujón, este con su velocidad y agarrados a él lograron llegar al otro lado evitando a las abejas. Ahora solo queda atravesar la nieve hasta llegar con los demás.

-Donkey y Diddy observan un montón de kremlins abrigados transportando cajas con plátanos hasta lo más alto de la isla. Logran inmovilizar a uno que tiene unos binoculares, logran ver la cima y ven que la nieve que debería estar se ha derretido y en lugar de eso hay toda una fábrica contaminando la naturaleza del lugar.

-¡Qué rayos está haciendo ese cocodrilo!

-¡Déjame ver!- dice Diddy tomando el objeto- Oh no puede ser.

-Vamos Diddy debemos darnos prisa.

Los Kongs se abren paso tras el ambiente evitando a todos los Kremlins, entonces Donkey empieza a percibir un aroma, un delicioso aroma. Diddy se da cuenta al ver como este va a una dirección equivocada. Donkey termina en un lugar que está aglomerado y lleno de bananas, hay montones y montones de bananas.

Donkey se queda hipnotizado por la cantidad de su fruta favorita y no duda en ir hacia esta.

-¡Donkey alto tenemos que seguir!

Pero paso que los trajo hasta ahí fue bloqueado por una abeja gigante, detrás de Donkey quien tenía todas las bananas abrazadas saltaron cuatro figuras imponentes, eran dos buitres y dos castores gigantes.

-¿Nos recuerdas Donkey?

-Eh... no, nunca los había visto.

-Bueno, soy Gwanty, y mis amigos, R. Gwanty, Gran Necky y Snr Necky.

-Ah un gusto en conocerlos, y si me disculpan debo ir a otra parte.

Pero uno de los buitres gigantes disparó un coco de su boca intentando golpear a Donkey, Diddy y Donkey intentaron pelear contra sus adversarios pero terminaron siendo dominados por estos.

-Cranky y su hijo nos desterraron hace mucho tiempo y venimos por venganza.

-¡Yo no soy Cranky!

-Pero te pareces mucho a él.

-Cállense yo no soy Cranky.

-No importa eres el nuevo Donkey Kong, y te destruiremos.

Gwanty saltó sobre él varias veces dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- dijo Diddy. Pero el castor café saltó sobre él impidiendo que se mueva.

Entonces uno de los buitres tomó a Donkey Kong y al ser gigante este voló hasta el cielo y dando una vuelta lanzó a Donkey lejos de ahí.

Diddy aprovechó que los jefes se distrajeron para así poder liberarse del castor y correr sin que lo estén viendo.

* * *

Donkey yacía inconsciente flotando en un río hasta terminar cerca de un muelle en un pantano. Sobre este alguien lo recogió y lo llevó a una choza.

Donkey estaba mal herido y estaba siendo tratado hasta que despertó.

-¿Estás bien Donkey?

-Candy.

Ambos se abrazan pero Donkey se ve muy adolorido, Cranky entra con su bastón y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Au ¡Qúe fue eso!

-Solo es para que te avispes y vayas a rescatar a nuestra familia.

-Agh basta ya, lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-Donkey soy muy viejo para hacerlo, tu padre ya los habría derrotado.

-Por favor ya me has hablado de lo mismo, que mi padre es eso, mi padre es aquello, si mi padre es tan bueno, porque no está aquí conmigo- dijo DK furioso y salió de la choza hasta sentarse bajo la lluvia.

Candy y Cranky se quedaron en silencio, no esperaban esa actitud de Donkey. Cranky suspira y se dirige donde su nieto.

-No esperaba que lo fueras, solo quería convertirte en alguien asombroso.

-Asombroso como mi padre- dijo refunfuñando.

-No, es solo... sabes también fue duro para mi.

-... ¿En serio?

-Si... y trate de criarte como a él pero... sé que tu eres tú y lo siento, no quise presionarte así.

-Mmmm.

Ambos se quedaron callados con la lluvia empapándolos.

-Sabes, yo... lo siento, no quise gritarte así, creo que solo me siento culpable de todo esto.

-Mmm no es tu culpa, bueno si es tu culpa, pero los errores los comete cualquiera, si te contara mi salvaje juventud jeje...

-Je, si supongo. Bueno, no salvaremos a nuestra familia lamentándonos aquí.

Cranky y Candy vieron orgullosos como Donkey se ponía de pie de nuevo listo para continuar.

* * *

Diddy estaba en la fábrica y el lugar parece horrible, el agua ahora estaba verde o eso le daba la impresión.

-Vamos tu puedes Diddy- se decía así mismo confiando en que Donkey estará bien.

Avanza lentamente sin ser visto por los Kremlins, entra a la fábrica viendo un montón de soldaduras trabajando y elaborando todo tipo de cajas. Sigue caminando y escucha ruidos en un cuarto lejano, entra y ve a todos los animales que causaban problemas a los kremlins enjaulados.

-Descuiden los sacaré de aquí- decía pero no podía abrir las jaulas, debía encontrar una llave o algo así.

-¡Diddy!- gritó una voz femenina.

Diddy corrió hacia esta y vio a Dixie junto a los demás Kongs enjaulados.

-Descuiden los sacaré de aquí.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!

Diddy es sorprendido por y su tripulación quienes entraron al cuarto y empezaron a rodearlo.

Donkey estaba cerca de la fábrica volando en el avión de Funky, quien le dio un aventón.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-No veo a Diddy por ninguna parte, déjame cerca Funky.

-Ahí vas mi chango.

Diddy sale volando hacia un montón de cajas, en una de ellas encuentra su propulsor y empieza a utilizarlo para volar sobre todos los kremlins, estos intentaban dispararlo con cañones pero este tenía sus pistolas de cacahuate y lograba destruir algunos. Le dispara uno a pero este lo bloquea con su pansa.

-¿Crees que esa arma de juguete puede dañarme? Te enseñaré un arma de verdad.

El cocodrilo rey sacó una escopeta con el tubo abierto y con este disparó un cañón al propulsor de Diddy desequilibrándolo y haciendo que caiga.

-Su malevosidad, la nave ya ha llegado- dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Ah excelente, bien encárguense del mono yo atenderé este asunto.

Los kremlins entonces activaron un mecanismo llamado Dumb Drum con el cual lograron que aliados lleguen a la fábrica. Los jefes también habían llegado a acabar con los Kongs de una vez por todas. Diddy se veía acorralado hasta que escucharon un ruido en el cuarto de las jaulas.

* * *

 _Canción: Kong Kollektive_

Del cuarto de las jaulas salieron los animales amigos de los Kongs emprendiendo embestida contra los kremlins.

He-he-here we go!

So they're finally here, performing for you  
If you know the words, you can join in too  
Put your hands together, if you want to clap  
As we take you through this monkey rap!

DK  
Donkey Kong!

Apareciendo de la oscuridad, una figura imponente aparece saltando sobre los enemigos y dejándolos inmóviles.

He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well  
He's finally back to kick some tail

His coconut gun can fire in spurts  
If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!

He's bigger, faster, and stronger too  
He's the first member of the DK crew!

Huh!

La familia sale detrás de él, los simios montando a sus compañeros, los kremlins salen apaleados por un avestruz, una rana, un rinoceronte y un loro.

DK  
Donkey Kong!  
DK  
Donkey Kong is here!

Chasqueando los dedos una figura femenina con sensuales curvas camina lentamente quien con sus encantos distrae a los enemigos.

This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes  
She can shrink in size, to suit her mood  
She's quick and nimble when she needs to be  
She can float through the air and climb up trees!  
If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong  
With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong!  
Huh!

Distraídos por Candy, Dixie y Tiny tomaron desprevenidos a unos cocodrilos pisándolos por encima.

DK  
Donkey Kong!

He has no style, he has no grace  
Th-this Kong has a funny face  
He can handstand when he needs to  
And stretch his arms out, just for you

Inflate himself just like a balloon  
This crazy Kong just digs this tune!  
Huh!

Con la familia unida ahora los Kongs tienen más oportunidades contra los jefes gigantes tirándoles barriles en la cabeza.

DK  
Donkey Kong!  
DK  
Donkey Kong is here!

Diddy volvió a montar su jetpack y con este atacaba a los enemigos mientras la familia destrozaba más la fábrica.

He's back again and about time too  
And this time he's in the mood  
He can fly real high with his jetpack on  
With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong!

He'll make you smile when he plays his tune  
But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you!  
Huh!

DK  
Donkey Kong!  
Huh!

Funky estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un kremlin cuando otro quería atacarlo por la espalda, en eso Cranky lo sorprende con un golpe de su bastón en la cabeza. Cranky entonces camina tranquilamente por la fábrica como si nada pasara.

Finally, he's here for you  
It's the last member of the DK crew!

This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny  
Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy

Can pick up a boulder with relative ease  
Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze

He may move slow, he can't jump high  
But this Kong's one hell of a guy!

C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge!

En la fábrica todo era un caos y todos los enemigos corrían sin cesar de la paliza de la familia Kong quienes saltaban y alborotaban todo el lugar, había fuego y escombros volando por doquier.

Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells  
Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells  
Aww yeah!  
Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells  
Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells  
Banana!

Todos expulsaban a los Kremlins de la fábrica pero entonces Donkey Kong vio un barco a lo lejos.

-Diddy ¿Me acompañas?

-Hasta el fin del mundo Donkey- dijo feliz su compañero.

* * *

estaba satisfecho, estaba logrando conquistar esa isla y ahora tiene un nuevo barco que navegar en el cual podrá transportar todos los barriles de ron que fabrique en esa isla.

-Yo no me relajaría tanto si fuera tú.

-¡Donkey Kong!- dijo el rey cocodrilo.

El rey retrocedía lentamente al ver como los dos simios caminaban hacia él.

-Eh este es solo un mal entendido, yo no quería... ¡Detrás de ustedes!

-¿Eh?- los dos Kongs voltearon pero fue una trampa, Rool quería aplastarlos pero los dos simios se retiraron a tiempo.

-¡Saben los cocodrilos pueden devorar simios sin problema si se lo proponen!- dijo el rey.

-¡Corre Diddy!

sacó su escopeta y con esta empezó a disparar al aire. La cubierta era resistente, así que las balas no atravesarían la madera, Donkey salta para agarrar una y tirársela a pero este la bloquea con su estómago, coge su corona y la arroja como un boomerang, Diddy saca una pistola cacahuate y empieza a disparar al cocodrilo, y a pesar de su tamaño tiene la agilidad de un gato y esquiva todos los proyectiles.

Donkey y corren el uno hacia el otro y embisten un puñetazo chocando sus puños que hace que se suelte un golpe de aire, los kremlins y la familia Kong estaban cerca presenciando la pelea.

La corona es tirada nuevamente y Diddy se agacha rápidamente esquivándola, nuevamente la toma y vuelve a pelear a puño limpio con Donkey quien salta encima del cocodrilo dejándolo en el suelo.

-Lo hiciste Donkey- dijo Diddy.

Donkey le da la espalda a pero no se dio cuenta que el cocodrilo solo fingía y que planeaba atacarlo por la espalda, todos intentaban advertirle y estaba a punto de asestar su golpe.

Pero Donkey lo detiene y le da una patada que lo estrella contra el timón.

-¿Sabes cuál fue tu mayor error al venir?

-...

-Que te metiste con mi familia.

Y Donkey lo golpea en la quijada mandándolo a volar en el aire y que caiga en el mismo sitio.

-¡Ahora largo y no vuelvan más!

-¡Claro claro seguro!

El cocodrilo humillado junto su tripulación huyeron en el barco lejos de la isla, y toda la familia Kong victoreaba en la playa su victoria. Haciendo su bullicio de simios.

-Bien, familia regresemos a la aldea, hay mucho que arreglar- dijo Cranky.

Toda la familia Kong se retiró junto con Cranky a su aldea, Donkey y Diddy se quedaron atrás.

-Oye Diddy, gracias por estar junto a mí- dijo Donkey.

-No hay de que Donkey- dijo Diddy.

-Bien vamos a casa, me muero de hambre.

Ambos caminaron juntos por la playa dirigiéndose a casa.

-Oye Diddy ¿Qué es eso en el cielo?

-¿Eh?

Donkey le tiró la gorra al suelo y se comenzó a reír apuntándole al dedo, pero entonces Diddy se lo mordió. Y así se gastaron bromas hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

Cranky por fin se pudo relajar, estaba en su casa preparando su toca discos y escuchando música suave mientras se relaja en su silla reclinable.

Hasta que saltó de la silla cuando una música más fuerte empezó a sonar.

Al salir de su casa vio a Donkey unas cuantas palmeras cerca, estaba sobre las palmeras con una grabadora a su lado y este gorila empezó a hacer movimientos de baile con la puesta de sol frente su rostro.

Donkey Kong no se dio cuenta cuando Cranky le lanzó un barril con dinamita. Sus ojos se alargaron como salchichas.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que hayan escuchado Gang Plank Galleon en la batalla final jejeje, me siento con la necesidad de decirles que mis conocimientos en los juegos no son tan profundos así que no los voy a seguir al 100 por ciento, y algunas cosas las inventaré. Y en algunos episodios habrán OCs, como Jerry. El próximo episodio será de Link, y será basado mayormente en A Link to the Past y Breath of the Wild, pero serás más una interpretación mía del juego.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y pueda leerlos pronto.**

 **Att: Might**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Tune of Tempests**

* * *

 **NA: Debo advertir que no conozco mucho del lore de Zelda, y por el bien de mi creatividad habrán cosas que me sacaré de la manga.**

* * *

 _Canción: High Roller's Castle_

Érase una vez, en un ambiente lluvioso, nos adentramos en un bosque, las gotas de rocío se deslizan por las hojas de los árboles, se escucha música de piano a lo lejos en una taberna, un establecimiento de madera, un caballo se encuentra atado a un mástil evitando que se aleje, estaba comiendo heno, adentro del bar había un montón de gente, eran viajeros, o gente solitaria que venía a pasar el rato mientras la banda los deleitaba con una simple melodía.

El tabernero estaba limpiando los vasos con un trapo, mientras unos clientes jugaban un juego en el cual golpeabas unas bolas con un palo y estas debían caer en algún agujero. Frente al tabernero estaba un solitario viajero que se cubría con una capucha y tomaba su bebida con tranquilidad.

De pronto por las puertas entran un grupo de personas con un aspecto temible, eran bastante altas y fornidas, entran al bar y se sientan alrededor del hombre que tomaba en paz su bebida, ordenan unas copas para ellos mientras ven con atención a ese hombre solitario. Este los mira fugazmente y sigue con su bebida.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-...

-Te estoy hablando.

-...

-¿Te crees mucho para hablarnos?- el gigante le tumba la silla pero el hombre callado no se deja caer.

-Caballeros, no hay necesidad de iniciar una revuelta.

Pero el gigante saca una daga y la apunta al cuello del tabernero.

-...- El hombre termina su bebida.

* * *

 _Canción: El Pajaro es La Palabra_

Inesperadamente la banda cambió a una canción más intensa con acordes de guitarra.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-...

De pronto unas maracas comienzan a sonar, y mientras uno de los músicos toca una ocarina el hombre le quita la silla a uno de los matones haciendo que se caiga, el gigante va a asestarle un golpe pero este lo esquiva haciendo que golpee a otro de sus hombres, el chico encapuchado evita ser agarrado por las espaldas y lo embiste contra un grupo que iba a agarrarlo haciendo que caigan sobre las mesas.

La gente inocente estaba empezando a salir. Los matones sacaron unas dagas y empezaron a lanzarle ataques al chico, pero este por sorpresa sacó una espada oculta, era viejo pero servía, bloqueaba los ataques de los matones y con una patada los sacaba para atrás, uno de ellos iba a golpearlo con un jarrón pero este le dio un golpe en la cabeza derribándolo, cogió el jarrón y lo arrojó a la cabeza de uno que lo iba atacar por la espalda.

Solo quedaba el gigante quien enfurecido con sus puños se lanzó contra el chico, este usó su abrigo para tapar la cara del gigante y así hacer que se choque contra las mesas y el tablero de juego, la banda con todo eso no dejó de tocar.

La apariencia del chico fue revelada como un joven de cabellos rubios y orejas puntiagudas, el tabernero estaba en shock por la demostración de violencia que se desastó en el bar, el chico solo hurgó en los ropajes de los matones sacando unas cuantas rupias para dárselas al tabernero.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el joven- Ellos cubrirán los daños.

El joven salió del bar y se dirigió al caballo esperando en la entrada, ya había dejado de llover y las nubes se estaban comenzando a despejar. El joven viajero con su vestimenta azul y pantalones cafés, subió a su caballo y emprendió rumbo lejos del bosque de esa taberna.

Cabalgó por una pradera libre de algún pueblo y las mariposas volaban en su misma dirección, el joven sentía el viento en su rostro, se llamaba Link, y era un hyliano más cabalgando en los confines de Hyrule.

* * *

A lo lejos había un paraje desolado con árboles secos sin hojas, había neblina por doquier y la tierra era árida y seca. Un grupo de soldados con armadura y espada entraban cautelosamente por el lugar.

Caminaban lentamente para no hacer algún ruido estruendoso, tenían una misión, y era encontrar a un enemigo del reino uno al que tienen que evitar que consiga el suficiente poder para invadir el reino.

El grupo de soldados estaban equipados con pociones y encantamientos que mejoraban su equipo para enfrentar al enemigo. Se adentraron más en ese lugar oscuro, al fondo una sombra emerge de la oscuridad y con sus poderes empieza a atacar a los soldados, estos intentan todo a su poder para hacerle frente, pero es inútil, este mago es demasiado poderoso para ellos, uno de ellos está débil por el combate e intenta beber una poción de curación pero el mago termina sobre su espalda y la poción se rompe en el suelo con el líquido derramándose.

Sobre él se reveló el malvado mago, Agahnim, quien antes era consejero del rey, pero al intentar traicionarlo este fue atacado por los guardias reales y escapó del reino, ahora intenta desatar un mal oculto para acabar con Hyrule. Con su túnica amenazante apuntó con sus dedos al soldado y lo elevó frente a él.

-¿Cuándo entenderá al rey? No puede evitar que el destino se cumpla.

-¡Tú jamás vas a gobernar Hyrule!

Pero el mago lo silenció mandándole un hechizo que transformó la apariencia del soldado en la de un horripilante jabalí.

-Yo traeré el reino oscuro a Hyrule.

El mago reunió a los soldados convertidos y con una pared de humo negro se desvaneció del lugar dejándolo desolado de nuevo.

* * *

El pueblo de Hyrule vivía su día a día bajo la luz del sol, la gente habitaba pacíficamente el reino, y en el palacio, en una torre, una joven escuchaba las pláticas de su niñera.

-¿Y cómo van sus estudios?

-Bien... supongo.

-¿Han habido algunos progresos?

-Por supuesto...

-... Algo la mantiene inquieta, princesa Zelda.

La joven princesa estaba apoyada en el marco de su ventana viendo el reino desde su habitación, tras oír a su niñera decide voltear la mirada.

-Solo estoy pensando Impa, han habido múltiples ataques de Agahnim recientemente y los soldados que mi padre envía para aprenderlo desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso. El rey es capaz de encargarse de los mas perversos que han atacado a Hyrule. Como el gerudo.

-Mmm, sí, quizás me preocupo demasiado.

-No olvide que tiene lección de la historia de Hyrule después de la cena- dijo la niñera sentada junto a la cama de Zelda sosteniendo un libro de historia- Pronto intentaremos nuevamente despertar sus poderes mágicos.

-Lo sé... soy mejor con las habilidades Sheikah- bromeó la princesa.

-Hmm- Impa ahogó una risilla. Se despidió de la princesa y salió de la habitación, Zelda nuevamente fue a divagar en la ventana. Pensando si debería hacer más por su reino.

* * *

En la el pueblo Kakariko, un pueblo dentro del reino, habían muchos aldeanos atendiendo puestos de comida y comercializando entre ellos, entre ellos el misterioso joven encapuchado pasaba por los puestos comprando comida y varias frutas, a menudo le gusta comer al aire libre y cocinando en una fogata. Por ahora pasa a ver a un viejo amigo en una cabaña, esta tenía una chimenea, el joven entra y ahí ve a un anciano con túnicas cafés, y una gran barba tupida blanca, este voltea a ver y se sorprende alegremente.

-Oh, ¡Hola Link!

-Hola, anciano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quería ver si tenías más pociones de salud.

-Por supuesto, lo mejor para mi mejor cliente, y te digo una cosa, por 30 rupias te vendo tres pociones de salud, y una de magia adicional.

-¿Para qué necesitaría una de magia?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te encuentres con alguna reliquia mágica.

-De todas las mazmorras que he visto, no he visto ninguna.

-No has buscado bien, si te sumerges a lo profundo, encontrarás maravillas que nunca creíste ver- Link vio a los ojos del anciano, y parecía sentir algo de chispa en sus palabras-Te sugiero que encuentres un artilugio, puede servirte en estos tiempos, es peligroso deambular solo.

-Sí, ya lo había escuchado, tomaré tu consejo anciano- Link le entrega las rupias y su inventario aumentó.

-Cuídate Link, no hagas algo imprudente.

-Por su puesto anciano.

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro, frente a una gran mesa redonda, un anciano hombre de barba blanca y túnicas celestes con una corona dorada entra y toma asiento. Al rededor de la mesa también ingresan otras imponentes figuras, una mujer de cabello rubio, piel bronceada, y de formidable altura, un anciano hombre ave, con plumajes blancos y grises y un pequeño pico negro, un hombre robusto de piel anaranjada cabello recogido y barba frondosa blanca con poderosos brazos gruesos, y por último un anciano hombre pez con escamas azules, branquias y aspecto fornido, este se mantenía sobre una superficie acuática.

-Patriarca de los Zora, patriarca de los Orni, patriarca de los Goron, y matriarca de las Gerudo, me alegra que hayan podido venir a nuestra reunión.

-Y es un gusto también Rey de Hyrule- respondió la matriarca de las Gerudo.

-Los convoqué para tratar un asunto de grave importancia, el mago oscuro ha atacado de nuevo las tropas de Hyrule y cada vez se abasta de esbirros que atacan a ciudadanos inocentes.

-Hace dos días, varios goron fueron atacados por bestias de la oscuridad en su viaje de comercio en los senderos a Hyrule- informó el Goron.

-Me apena escucharlo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos desterrado a nuestro enemigo Ganondorf al reino oscuro, y temo que el mago trame traerlo de vuelta.

-Rey Rhoam- dijo el Zora- Desde nuestra última reunión hemos convocado en reunir a un equipo de campeones que puedan hacer frente al mago oscuro y frente sus actos.

-Yo actuaré por mi pueblo- dijo el Goron.

-Yo también lucharé- dijo la Gerudo.

-¿Ha encontrado un campeón que pueda hacer frente al mago?

-He entrenado a bastantes hylianos dispuestos a dar su vida por Hyrule, pero temo que sus esfuerzos no sean suficientes, y temo que mi hija decida hacer algo imprudente para frenar a ese mal.

-Tenga fé en su hija- dijo la Gerudo- Su destino es uno muy próspero su majestad.

-Lo sé... pero me preocupa.

* * *

En la anochecer, en la habitación de Zelda, Impa había apagado las velas de la habitación y se fue a su propia alcoba, sobre la cama de Zelda habían bultos bajo la sábana, pero no era la princesa, ella había sacado ropajes ocultos de su armario y con ellos se improvisó un atuendo Sheikah para salir de su alcoba soltando una soga por la ventana. Usaba una capa para cubrir su figura, y unos ropajes cubriendo su rostro.

Una vez lista salió de su castillo y se fue a los confines del reino con su caballo.

Por otra parte en un bosque lejano, el joven Link estaba preparando en una olla un platillo para comer esa noche, y después de merendar se dispuso a dormir bajo las estrellas, empezó a relajarse y quedarse inconsciente.

Las horas pasaron, y Link empezó a ponerse inquieto.

En el sueño, Link estaba atravesando un prado desolado, y el cielo era grisáceo, entonces una mancha negra cubre todo a su alrededor, y el césped dorado cambia a uno gris y sin vida, entonces una figura de un jabalí gigante se pone frente a él y como una tempestad se abalanza contra él y Link solo puede cubrirse con sus brazos.

Link despierta exaltado, su yegua se alerta y se pone inquieta cuando su compañero despierta de esa forma, entonces Link intenta calmarla.

-Shh, shh, calma Epona, todo está bien.

Link entonces para calmarla, saca de un saco una vieja ocarina con la cual empieza a tocar una dulce melodía que calma a su yegua, esta más quieta pone su cabeza sobre el hombre de Link y este le da unas palmadas.

-Je, je, eso es...

Entonces Link escucha unos ruidos a lo lejos, le pide a Epona que haga silencio y entonces ambos de forma cautelosa avanzan hacia ese ruido.

Más adelante, una joven hyliana llevaba un carro con mercancía conformada por ollas y otros materiales de metal, Link se mantiene a la distancia pero entonces ve que unas figuras se acercan peligrosamente a ella. Link se dirige rápidamente donde la joven mercader, y justo en ese momento unas bestias con trompas de jabalí salen de las sombras al ataque de la joven pero Link las neutraliza con una vieja espada, empuña la espada y les hace frente.

-¡Huye yo los detengo!- gritó el joven, entonces emprendió una batalla con las bestias pudiendo eliminar a dos de estas, pero una con un arco y flecha desde la distancia logra darle un roce en la pierna dejándolo confundido y a punto de ser empalado por la bestia. Pero entonces una figura rápida pasa por la bestia y esta cae cortada por la mitad y convirtiéndose en polvo.

La figura se muestra como un misterioso ser encapuchado, esta tenía unas cuchillas en los dedos con las cuales atacó a la bestia y como si fueran cartas las guarda de un giro.

La misteriosa voltea a ver a Link- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh... sí, solo es un rasguño.

-Mmmm, es algo superficial- dijo la encapuchada tomando un frasco que tiene guardado en su cinturón- Es una poción de curación, ayudará a sanar la herida.

-...Gracias.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿No sabes que es peligroso deambular solo por las noches?

-...

Link no dice nada solo se levanta y va hacia su yegua para partir.

-No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?

-...

Link no la ve, pero da un profundo suspiro y entonces decide voltear- Lo siento, pero yo...- Entonces ve que la figura se ha ido.

-¿Quién era?

* * *

Ya es el día siguiente e Impa si dirigía a despertar a la princesa, las cortinas estaban tapando la luz del sol y rápidamente corre las cortinas.

-Arriba, arriba, que tenemos un día muy atareado.

-Argh...- la voz de la princesa se escucha rasposa.

-¿Está bien princesa?

-Sí, solo... tuve una noche pesada- dijo ella levantándose con un aspecto despeinado, con notables ojeras y la garganta seca.

-Y se nota... bien, le tendré listo su desayuno y al terminar continuaremos con sus clases.

-Por su puesto...- Entonces Zelda fue a prepararse y verse presentable, después de unas horas preparando su cabello, Zelda fue personalmente a darle alimento a su caballo.

-Hola valiente, ¿Cansado?

El corcel solo relincha ante ese comentario y prosigue a comer.

-¿Quién crees que era ese forajido?... ¿Un busca pleito?... No parecía un mal chico, me pregunto si lo encontraré alguna vez otro día.

* * *

Link por su parte fue devuelta a la posada del anciano, dejó a Epona atada y entró a la cabaña.

-Oh, hola Link, ¿Vienes por una nueva espada?

-En realidad, tengo algo que contarle.

-¿En serio?

Link procedió a contarle sobre el sueño que tuvo, sobre lo real que se sintió, y siente que tiene algo que ver con él.

-Mmm, ya veo, ¿Crees que fue una premonición?

-No lo sé... es la tercera vez que lo sueño esta semana. Quisiera saber que significa.

-Según las leyendas, se dice que cada cien años, un cataclismo ocurre e involucra a tres personas, cada una con un fragmento de la Trifuerza, la fuerza, la sabiduría, y el valor, los tres chocan e reinician el ciclo.

-Conozco las historias, mi tío las contaba cuando era pequeño.

-Es posible, que las leyendas sean más ciertas de lo que crees.

-Bueno, gracias por escucharme- Link se levanta para marcharse con Epona.

-Espera- Link se detiene- Se dice que la trifuerza del valor siempre elige a un héroe, y con ella empuñará la legendaria espada maestra.

Link escuchó esas palabras atentamente, Link no sabe que agregar y decide marcharse, el Anciano solo lo deja ir.

* * *

-¡Fuego de Din!- dijo Zelda intentado controlar la magia que ha estudiado durante años.

Impa la veía con atención.

-¡Fuego de Din!- gritó otra vez la princesa agitando la mano hacia el frente, pero no logró sacar ni una sola chispa.

-Para poder despertar sus poderes, necesita encontrar una chispa dentro de usted, debe concentrar sus sentimientos y dirigirlos a todo su ser.

-Está bien... lo intentaré- Zelda empezó a respirar profunda y a pensar, pensar y controlar sus emociones, cerró sus ojos y volvió a intentarlo una vez más- Fuego... ¡DE DIN!

Pero nada.

-Quizás debamos dejarlo por hoy- dijo Impa un poco risueña y viendo que la princesa ya estaba bastante exhausta.

Entonces adentro del castillo escucharon que las puertas se abrieron, Rhoam había vuelto.

-¡Padre!

-El rey ha vuelto.

Rhoam estaba exhausto así que fue directo a su habitación, uno de sus sirvientes fue a prepararle agua caliente para reconfortarlo, entonces Zelda se dirigió donde él.

-¡Hola Zelda!

-¡Padre, un gusto que hayas vuelto! ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

-Estuvo bien, Urbosa te manda saludos.

-Lo agradezco padre. Déjame prepararle el té.

-Está bien Zelda, solo- entonces Rhoam pierde el equilibrio y tiene que arrodillarse.

-¡Padre! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquila, solo debo sentarme, si te preocupas tanto por mí, entonces puedes prepararme esa taza.

Zelda con una sonrisa va a la cocina y va a prepararle esa taza al rey, Impa se queda en la habitación con el rey.

-¿Cómo van sus estudios?

-Aun no ha progresado, temo que ha este ritmo no esté lista para el cataclismo.

-Si es necesario, yo lucharé por ella, no quiero que se involucre.

-No está en condiciones mi rey.

-Quizás no sea tan joven, pero este vejestorio todavía puede empuñar una espada- dijo de forma carismática pero de repente le invade una tos.

-Debes descansar Rhoam- dijo Impa con preocupación.

En la cocina, Zelda tenía la bandeja lista para llevársela a su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en su reino, si tan solo pudiera encontrar al mago oscuro y acabarlo, lo ha buscado durante semanas pero nunca logra encontrarlo, parece que el elige a los guerreros para llevarlos a una trampa, pero debe intentarlo, por su reino, y por su padre. Ella se ha esforzado por despertar sus poderes mágicos pero el tiempo comienza a acabarse y el cataclismo se encuentra cerca.

-No puedo permitirlo- pensó ella en voz alta.

* * *

De vuelta en la noche, Zelda se dirige a la ventana para una nueva escapada para encontrar al mago oscuro e impedir que desate el cataclismo. Vuelve a montar a su caballo Valiente, y cabalga hasta los confines de Hyrule.

Link por su parte sigue con su solitario viaje a través de los reinos en compañía de Epona, no quiere dormir debido a los sueños que ha tenido, pero no sabe que hacer para remediarlo, ha seguido el consejo del Anciano y ha saqueado unas mazmorras para encontrar algunas reliquias mágicas con las cuales pelear con más eficacia contra las bestias, entre ellas un bastón con poder congelante y uno llameante.

Link entonces vuelve a ver criaturas oscuras a lo lejos y toma distancia para atacarlas por la espalda. Pensó en aquella espada que le contó el Anciano, le interesa ahora mismo poder encontrar una así. Estas criaturas se dirigen a atacar un campamento orillas de la colina, Link no lo iba a permitir, entonces se dirige a atacar a las criaturas, pero entonces esa misteriosa encapuchada llega de vuelta a atacar a las bestias, Link ve como ella se desenvuelve con tal agilidad que parece toda una ninja. Una de las criaturas queda libre y Link salva a la encapuchada con su espada, logra vencerla pero su espada se resquebraja.

-Eres tu.

-Solo quise devolverte el favor.

-¿También intentas encontrar al mago oscuro?

-No... solo suelo pasar por estos lugares. ¿Quién eres exactamente?

-Yo... eh..., soy Sheik.

-Sheik, bien, gracias por salvarme, he cumplido mi deuda.

-Espera.

Link se detiene de darse la vuelta y la ve.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-... Soy Link.

-Link... Yo te deseo suerte... y, que nos volvamos a encontrar.

A Link se le hicieron muy curiosas esas palabras, demasiado amigables, no importaba, no podía ser frío con esa personalidad.

-Igualmente- Entonces Link se fue cabalgando lejos.

Sheik ve como Link se aleja lejos bajo la luz de la luna, Valiente la observa con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?...

* * *

Rhoam está preocupado, no ha tenido éxito encontrando un campeón que pueda hacerle frente al mago oscuro, y el tiempo del cataclismo cada vez se acerca. Zelda se dirigía con una bandeja al balcón donde el rey evaluaba a varios combatientes que puedan luchar junto a los otros campeones, pero para el rey no parecía ser suficiente.

-¿Todo bien padre?

-La verdad, aun no encuentro al campeón que pueda defender a Hyrule.

-Emm padre, si me permite, hay rumores de un joven que ha deambulado a las afueras de Hyrule, y que su habilidad con la espada y el combate son muy formidables, ha salvado ha docenas de Hylianos y...

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero solo son eso, rumores, mis guardias no han avistado señales de un guerrero así.

-Sí pero...

-Tranquila hija, continúa con tus estudios, yo estaré bien...

-Está bien padre.

Zelda se retira, y cuando ya no está, Rhoam llama a su capitán.

-¿Su majestad?

-Hay rumores de un guerrero deambulando a las afueras de Hyrule, ¿Puedes hallarlo por mi?

-Sí, su majestad.

* * *

-¿Quieres otra espada? Serán 5600 rupias.

-Mmm, no tengo tanto dinero.

-¿Has pensado en hallar la Espada Maestra.

-Je, no creo ser digno de portar tal espada.

-No te subestimes tanto Link, eres noble y valiente.

-Gracias Anciano... pero estoy bien.

Link le entrega al Anciano unas 500 rupias y le indica que volverá con el resto.

-Por cierto Link, se dicen por el pueblo que hay un héroe encapuchado que ha estado ayudando con las ordas de criaturas oscuras, ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-En realidad, es ella...

-Ah, entonces te deseo suerte Link- dijo de manera divertida. Link solo se confundió y salió de la posada.

* * *

Nuevamente en al anochecer, Sheik estaba rondando en su caballo para buscar a ese joven guerrero para que decida unirse a los campeones para defender Hyrule, por su parte Link estaba cazando un venado, alistándose desde unos arbustos, tomó un arco y flechas y con suma precisión logro estacarle su arma, así para tener su comida lista. Sheik buscó por todas partes, y después de varias horas pudo ver una fogata y a Link. Link le daba de comer a Epona unas manzanas mientras él se servía su carne asada.

Ella se apresuró a hablar con él, dirigió su caballo, Link escuchó esa cabalgata dirigiéndose hacia él, y con desconfianza toma posición de combate, pero se relaja al ver que era la encapuchada Sheik. Al verla en acción tiene confianza en ella.

-Buenas noches Link.

-Saludos, Sheik.

-¿Está bien si te acompaño?

-Está bien.

Link procede a dejar que Sheik se quede con él, siendo cortés le ofrece un poco de su carne cocinada, Sheik descubre un poco su boca para comer.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno cocinado.

-Gracias...

-Oye, he notado que no eres muy conversador.

-...- Link no dice nada por ese comentario.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Yo, tengo noticias del reino, buscan un buen peleador que ayude al rey y al reino a poder combatir contra las ordas de las bestias oscuras, quería saber si te interesaría formar parte de los campeones.

-...

-¿Está todo bien?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar.

Link se levanta y monta a Epona, Sheik se estremece, piensa haberlo ofendido.

-Espera...- Pero Link ya se hallaba montando lejos.

Sheik no se queda quieta y decide seguirlo, Link se da cuenta de eso y acelera el paso de Epona, Sheik empieza una carrera con él para poder acorralarlo, al ver que ella no se rendirá decide confrontar a Sheik.

-Sheik, no me uniré a los campeones.

-No vine a pedirte que te unas.

-¿...?

-Vine a retarte a una carrera, y si pierdes debes unirte, no es lo mismo.

-... Bien, empezaremos desde aquí, hasta el templo pasando el bosque de las hadas.

-De acuerdo.

 _Canción: Wind in the Sail_

Sheik y Link estaban sobre sus caballos cabalgando lentamente, poco a poco aumentaban el paso, uno sobrepasando al otro, cada vez se movían más lejos del punto de partida, ninguno de los dos dejaba de ver al otro, nadie tomó la iniciativa de avanzar hasta que Link dio un azote y Epona corrió avanzando su velocidad, Sheik fue siguiéndolo al instante, corrieron por las colinas bajo la luz de la luna, no habían monstruos alrededor.

Pasaron por el bosque de las hadas, al rededor había un ambiente colorido por las hadas que llegaban a ese lugar.

-Nada mal- dijo Sheik.

Link no dijo nada, siguió con su carrera pero le dio una mirada desafiante a Sheik, ella entendió el gesto y procedió con el desafío.

Mientras corrían las hadas parecían seguirlos como un rastro de luz.

Link avanzaba más por el bosque y Sheik ya había perdido su posición, pensó que lo había rebasado y el templo estaba justo frente a ellos, pero sin que se de cuenta Link ya la había rebasado, y había ganado la carrera.

Sheik llegó unos segundos después de él.

-Buena carrera- dijo Link.

Link estaba a punto de retirarse pero entonces se encontró con una gallina, él inmediatamente se detuvo con precaución.

-¿Qué ocurre Link?

-Un cuco.

Sheik sea acercó a verlo, y se enterneció.

-Aw, es un pequeño cuco.

-No te acerques mucho...

-No me digas que le temes a un pequeño cuco...

Pero entonces una parvada de gallinas comenzó a rodearlos, Sheik empezó a sentirse bastante inquieta, Link retrocedía lentamente, pero los cucos saltaron en picada hacia los dos hylianos intentando picotearlos con salvajismo.

-¡Qué ocurre!

-¡Ellos no son tiernos, son bestias salvajes!

Link y Sheik cabalgaron rápidamente lejos de los cucos pero estos fueron alcanzados por las malvadas aves y fueron picoteados sin piedad, después de una larga huida, ambos jóvenes lograron perderlos.

-Lamento- jadeaba Link- Lamento eso Sheik...

-Descuida... eso fue aterrador.

-¿Estás cansada?- dijo él pero de forma más amigable.

-Un poco...

-Hay un templo cerca de aquí, dentro hay un estanque con agua revitalizadora, servirá para reponer fuerzas.

-...¿Eh?- dijo Sheik sonrojada

* * *

Cuando entraron Zelda notó que había una pared dividiendo el estanque, por su puesto Link lo sabía y se divirtió viendo la reacción de Sheik al ofrecerle darse un chapuzón dentro. Link reservó su sonrisa burlesca y fue a una parte del estanque, Zelda dejó su alter ego y se fue al otro.

Link y Zelda estaban apoyando su espalda contra la pared paralelamente, después de todos esos días luchando contra bestias y al tener esa carrera, darse un baño en esa fuente se sintió relajante para ambos, sobre todo por las propiedades mágicas que revitaliza su salud.

-¿Sheik puedo preguntarte por qué quieres que me una tanto a los campeones?

Zelda se confundió, no creyó que fuera a abrirse tan de repente- Eh, bueno soy bastante cerca al reino y... conozco el problema por el que pasa el trono. ¿También puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Me preguntaba, por qué no hablas mucho, y no tienes que responder eso si no quieres.

-Está bien... no hablo mucho porque, siento que debo estar a la altura de las expectativas que la gente tiene de mí, y no sé como expresarlo.

-Y... ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Porque puede que suene extraño, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti.

-Oh- Por alguna razón Zelda se sintió halagada.

Ambos empezaban a abrirse al otro y a formar una amistad, y no temían en saber más sobre el otro.

-Yo solía vivir con mi tío, cuando era pequeño el solía cuidar de mi, siempre me contaba historias sobre Hyrule y sobre la leyenda de la Trifuerza, je incluso le decía que me gustaría ser parte de esa leyenda, mi tío era parte de la guardia real y un día él fue a proteger al reino de las hordas del gerudo Ganondorf, cuando terminó él no pudo sobrevivir, él me dijo que me quedara en casa pero... yo fui a buscarlo y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo...

-Lo siento mucho Link... Yo también, perdí a alguien muy importante, cuando ocurrió la invasión de Ganondorf, los Sheikah, lucharon junto a la guardia real, y casi todos perecieron, mi madre... ella, dio su vida para protegerme y, gracias a ella pudieron desterrar a Ganondorf al reino oscuro.

-Lo lamento Sheik.

-Está bien, y quisiera decirte que ya no estás solo.

-...

Link apreciaba las palabras de Sheik, durante mucho tiempo estaba solo y luego apareció Epona, pero se sentía bien tener a alguien como Sheik, entonces acabaron el baño y retomaron sus vestiduras, Link ya se había vestido y junto a Sheik salieron del templo.

-Sheik, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Iremos a destruir al mago oscuro.

* * *

Link llevó a Sheik a una mazmorra en la cual consiguieron un espejo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el espejo mágico, con él regresaremos a este mundo.

-¿Regresar?

Link llevó a Sheik a un lugar desolado y desértico, movió una roca pesada y debajo de esta había un portal bizarro, Sheik se sorprendió.

-No me uniré a la guardia real pero te ayudaré a derrotar al mago oscuro, así el reino estará en paz.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ya he ido y regresado... ¿Confías en mi?

Sheik vio a Link con seriedad, y el se veía determinado- Sí, confío en ti.

Ambos atravesaron el portal y terminaron en el reino oscuro, Sheik había tomado de la mano de Link y así lograron llegar al mundo oscuro.

-Ten- Link le dio a Sheik una joya- Con ella mantendrás tu forma real aquí, este lugar distorsiona todo del mundo de La Luz.

 _Canción: Behind Pillars of Marble_

Link y Sheik estaban dentro de una mazmorra, salieron solo para ver un mundo donde el cielo siempre está en nubes grises y la tierra es árida y sin vida, el suelo es café y los árboles están marchitos.

Link y Sheik habían dejado a Epona y Valiente a salvo cerca del templo, ellos se preocuparían más por los monstruos que rondaban por cada lugar del reino oscuro, pero con suma cautela se abrieron paso por cada paso.

Vieron que había una pirámide más lejos, y aseguraron que era la guarida del mago, ambos se escabulleron y lograron entrar a la fortaleza. Pero los guardias, los cuales tenían armadura de la guardia real, pero su aspecto cambió a la de un jabalí. Ambos no tuvieron problemas enfrentándolos, Link le quitó la espada a uno y con ella combatió a las demás criaturas, Sheik usaba sus cuchillas para atacar a distancia, usaba bombas de humo para aparecer delante de otras criaturas y atacarlas de sorpresa.

Link estaba sobre una muralla combatiendo desde arriba mientras que Sheik se deshacía de los guardias de las entradas.

Ellos parecían empezar a tener ventaja sobre Sheik pero Link usó un planeador para así aterrizar sobre las bestias y salvar a Sheik.

-Gracias Link.

-Ahora vamos a enfrentar al mago.

Link y Sheik llegaron a la cima de la fortaleza y empezaron a buscar al mago, combinando sus habilidades lograrían superarlo y detener el cataclismo.

Empezaron a revisar el lugar, estaba polvoriento y oscuro, había un mapa del reino de Hyrule marcando varios puntos estratégicos para la invasión. Entonces la entrada se cerró abruptamente y Link mantuvo posición, pero una sombra apareció por detrás de Sheik.

De esta surgió una figura con capa roja y bordes amarillos lanzando hechizos contra Sheik, ella se defendió evitando los ataques pero el mago era formidable, lanzó un ataque a Sheik pero Link se puso frente a ella y con su espada desvió el ataque y le atinó al mago, pero este contraatacó trans posicionándose en varias partes de la habitación y atacando por sorpresa a los dos guerreros, atinó un ataque con aura oscura a Sheik dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Sheik!

-¿Sheik?- dijo el mago incrédulo.

Pero Link arremetió un salvaje ataque al mago, pero este dejó de levitar y usar hechizos para atacar a Link, en cambio empezó a atacar mano a mano y sus puños y patadas emanaban un aura oscura, Link iba a atinar una tajada al mago pero la mano de este logró atrapar la hoja de la espada y romperla.

-Me impresionan, lograron hacerle frente a mi contraparte Agahnim- Pero entonces el mago comenzó a aumentar su altura y a tomar a Link del cuello- Pero no lo harán contra mi.

El mago desprendió su túnica de su cuerpo, dejando ver a un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos rojizos como su barba, su capa era distintiva de la cultura gerudo.

-¡Ganondorf!

-Por supuesto, ¿A quién decidiste engañar para que viniera a enfrentarme? Princesa Zelda- dijo dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Sheik.

-¿Princesa?

Link vio como Ganondorf le quitaba violentamente la capucha a Sheik revelando que era realmente Zelda, Link estaba sorprendido e impactado.

-Veo que le mentiste a un noble joven para que te ayudara a evitar tu destino.

-¿Destino?

-El gran cataclismo está cerca, y me fascina que las dos partes de la Trifuerza hayan venido directo a mi.

Link fue a atacar a Ganondorf pero este lo dominó fácilmente aplastándolo contra el suelo y creando grietas en este.

-Desde que era un niño me hablaron de la leyenda de la Trifuerza, que tres personas eran elegidas para poseer la trifuerza del valor, la sabiduría, y la fuerza, pero lo que a nadie le gustaba contar, era que el mal solía tomar posesión de la Fuerza, y así conquistar el reino de La Luz.

-¿De... De qué estás hablando?

-La oscuridad que siempre reencarnaba en un joven chico gerudo, el único hijo varón de su raza... al final supe la verdad, y abrazo mi destino.

-¡Déjalo Ganondorf!- dijo Zelda intentando atacarlo, pero el gerudo tomó a Zelda del cuello y la lanzó contra la pared.

Link no podía soportar ver como Ganondorf trataba así a Zelda.

-Ella te mintió, no tienes porque sentir compasión de ella, ahora tomaré posesión de la trifuerza del valor y la sabiduría y seré invencible.

-Yo no tengo ningún fragmento, estás equivocado.

-No es así, eres mas especial de lo que crees, y lo sé desde que te vi junto a ese guardia de la realeza.

Ganondorf lo dejó en el suelo y prosiguió a recoger una espada gigante para estamparla contra la cabeza del joven hyliano, pero Zelda usó una bomba de humo y con esta escapó de la habitación saltando por la ventana y tomando a Link desde el hombro.

Ambos aterrizaron en una carretilla con jarrones, y a pesar del dolor Zelda siguió cargando a Link lejos de la fortaleza.

-Princesa...

-Perdóname Link, perdóname por mentirte... debí decirte la verdad.

-No... usa, usa el espejo...

Al mismo tiempo Ganondorf saltó desde su misma dirección y aterrizó de pie atrás de ellos, comenzó a emanar un brillo sombrío de su cuerpo y su mano mostró una imagen de un triángulo compuesto de tres fragmentos, con uno brillando más que los demás. Ganondorf se transformó en un monstruo de altura más prominente y aterradora, un jabalí humanoide.

-El gran cataclismo ocurrirá, Ganon dominará a Hyrule.

Ganondorf transformado fue corriendo como una estampida hacia los dos guerreros.

-¡Usa el espejo!- dijo Link empujando a Zelda lejos del impacto salvándola.

-¡Link!- gritó ella, imponente.

El impacto hizo que Link volara una gran distancia lejos de la fortaleza. Zelda usó el espejo para escapar de ese lugar.

-No importa- dijo Ganon transformándose de nuevo en su forma gerudo, vio que aun tenía solo un fragmento- Obtendré los fragmentos a la hora de la invasión, ¡Prepárense todos!

* * *

Zelda logró transportarse al otro mundo exitosamente, pero tenía heridas graves y no podía dejar de llorar, intentó aumentar sus fuerzas para llegar al templo, pero entonces su caballo llegó hacia ella.

-¡Valiente!- ella se apoyó en él, con los ojos llorosos no podía hablar claro- L-Link, él... todo es mi culpa- Pero entonces se dio cuenta- ¡Mi padre! ¡El reino! ¡Hay que apresurarnos y advertir a mi padre!

Zelda cabalgó apresurada a Hyrule, Epona la vio irse desde su posición, esperando por Link.

Zelda logró llegar al reino dejando a Valiente en la entrada del castillo, corrió al salón del trono donde estaba Rhoam.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo viendo como un desconocido corría apresurado hacia él, pero pronto pudo verla mejor- ¿Zelda?

-¡Padre, lo siento, fui a enfrentarme sola al mago oscuro, con ayuda del guerrero!- hablaba de forma apresurada y dolida- ¡Pero el guerrero, Link! ¡Ganondorf lo mató!

-¡Ganondorf! ¡Pero qué hiciste!- la preocupación del rey cambió a furia.

-Lo siento padre, ¡Ganondorf ya viene!

-¡Capitán!- Rhoam se levantó violentamente del trono y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¡Sí su majestad!

-¡Avisa a las tribus, el cataclismo está cerca, que se preparen para la batalla!

-¡No padre, escucha!- dijo Zelda- ¡No es como hace años! ¡Es más fuerte! ¡Se convirtió en una bestia gigante! ¡Acabará con todos! ¡Debes detenerte!

-¡No!- Volteó a ver a Zelda- ¡Voy a pelear! ¡Tú te quedarás en tu habitación!

-¡Padre!

-¡Capitán, escolte a mi hija a su habitación!

Rhoam, salió del palacio, Zelda no pudo hacer más, los guardias le bloqueaban el paso, fue llevada a su habitación, dónde Impa la esperaba angustiada, Zelda corrió a abrazarla, Impa la consoló lo que más pudo, y poco después la ayudó a cambiarse y a atender sus heridas.

* * *

 _Canción: Tune of Tempests_

En un bosque, en el río flotaba un ser, las criaturas del bosque aparecieron entre las ramas, los árboles y los arbustos, eran criaturas con hojas cubriendo sus rostros, veían a un joven chico rubio flotando a la deriva del río, la neblina impedía toda visibilidad pero estas pudieron llevarlo hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

El joven despertaba, y se vio rodeado por todas esas criaturas, y frente a él, había un gran árbol con un rostro cansado pero sabio.

-Link- dijo el árbol con una voz profunda.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el gran árbol Deku. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-...- Link no respondió, porque recuerda lo que pasó en el reino oscuro.

-Porque debes cumplir tu destino.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Hay muchas entradas al reino de La Luz, ahora tienes que prepararte para empuñar la gran espada maestra.

-¿Qué?

Un rocío de agua golpeó la cabeza de Link, cuando el agua pasó por sus ojos, Link se vio en un lugar completamente blanco y borroso, frente a él apareció su misma imagen, pero era toda una sombra, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, Link tenía una espada en sus manos y con ella se defendió de la sombra, la sombra atacaba despiadadamente sin dejarle a Link tiempo para pensar, él intentaba contraatacar, pero la sombra era más veloz y no dejaba aperturas, pronto Link fue dominado por Link Oscuro y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Al perder, Link despertó de nuevo en ese lugar blanco.

-Hay conflicto en tu interior, tienes que dejarlo a un lado y concentrarte- dijo el árbol Deku en su cabeza- En el pasado han habido un sin número de encarnaciones de ti Link- Frente a Link pasaron siluetas borrosas de un Link más joven, y uno de estatura más pequeña y cabeza circular- eres el héroe del tiempo.

-¡No! ¡No lo soy!

Link gritó con toda su fuerza- No soy ningún héroe... la única persona en mi vida murió y no pude hacer nada para salvarla... no soy un héroe.

-Te equivocas Link- dijo el árbol Deku mostrándole a Link el momento en el que empujó a Zelda lejos del ataque de Ganon- Hay valor dentro de ti, y es lo que necesitas ahora.

Link volvió a ver a su versión oscura, esta se abalanzó hacia él, pero Link ahora se defendía con más certeza y lograba atinarle más ataque al Link oscuro, el joven hyliano poco a poco pudo tener la ventaja de la pelea, y con un golpe certero, logro vencer a la sombra.

Esta se desvaneció en el aire y Link cayó de rodillas, y pudo tener un sentimiento de satisfacción.

-Hay valor en ti Link- escuchó el joven en su mente, fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su tío.

Luego de derrotar a su sombra todo comenzó a despejarse y como un destello Link reapareció nuevamente frente al árbol Deku y la espada maestra.

* * *

 _Canción: Dark Horizons_

Link se paró frente a la espada.

-Adelante Link, estás listo- afirmó el gran árbol.

Link empuñó la espada, y poco a poco empezaba a levantarla, y mientras lo hacía, el símbolo de la Trifuerza aparecía en su mano, con un fragmento brillando más que los demás.

En el reino de Hyrule un mensajero cabalgaba a través de las tribus del reino convocando a los líderes de las tribus a que se alisten para la batalla.

El comunicado afirmaba que pronto las hordas del reino oscuro aparecerán a las orillas del reino y que si logran pasar las fronteras todo el reino será sumido en cenizas, el mensajero primero fue a la villa Goron, el patriarca Daruk atendió el llamado y junto a sus tropas de Goron, fueron corriendo hasta la frontera.

Luego llegó el mensaje al reino de los Zora, el patriarca mandó a su campeón, el príncipe Zidon a liderar el frente de batalla con sus tropas, ellos saltaron a los ríos y máxima velocidad se dirigieron al campo.

Después el mensajero llegó con las Gerudo, al impedirle la entrada el mensaje fue transmitido por otra Gerudo, Urbosa en su trono recibió el mensaje y alistando a la mitad de su pueblo se dirigió al frente de batalla.

Finalmente el mensajero llevó la noticia al pueblo Orni, el patriarca confió en su fuerte combatiente, Teba, quien emprendiendo vuelo lideró a un pelotón de guerreros Orni cargando arcos y flecha al campo de batalla.

El rey Rhoam ya se encontraba en la frontera con sus tropas Hylianas listas para la guerra, el primero en llegar es Daruk.

-Gracias por venir Daruk.

-Es un placer- dice este con confianza y levantando el pulgar.

Luego llega Urbosa- Las gerudo estamos listas.

Saliendo de un estanque cercano aparecen los Zora con el extravagante príncipe liderando sus tropas. Y finalmente del cielo llegan los Orni con Teba en el frente, Rhoam toma posición junto con Daruk, Teba, Urbosa y Zidon.

De pronto al otro extremo del campo aparece una tiniebla dejando pasar a las criaturas del reino oscuro, soldados convertidos en bestias, monstruos horripilantes de pesadilla, plantas vivientes, ostras con patas de araña, moluscos eléctricos, y pulpos flotantes, detrás de ellos emergía Ganondorf.

Rhoam y Ganondorf se vieron desde sus posiciones ambos con miradas determinadas y fieras.

* * *

En la posada del anciano, este se encontraba puliendo sus espadas cuando su puerta se abrió.

-¡Oh, llegaste! ¿Tienes el resto de mi paga?

-En realidad, vine por algo más, ¿Aun tienes las cosas del pasado?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

 _Canción: Mirror of Twilight_

El frente de batalla estaba preparado para recibir a las hordas del rey de las tinieblas. Ganondorf mandó la orden de que la primera línea avanzara con todas sus fuerzas a lanzar el ataque a los hylianos.

Las tropas de Hyrule no se movieron, esperaron el momento justo para emprender el ataque, cuando vieron que estaban cerca, los Orni lanzaron una lluvia de flechas que frenó el ataque del enemigo.

Ganondorf mandó la segunda línea de ataque.

Daruk se posicionó junto con sus Goron, y activó su campo de fuerza. Urbosa mandó una señal a sus gerudo. Ganondorf mandó a toda su tropa a atacar. El rey de Hyrule mandó la señal.

-¡Por Hyrule!

Las cinco tribus gritaron y emprendieron marcha, los goron apoyaron al frente de batalla sirviendo como escudo, los Orni apoyaban desde la frontera, las gerudo y los zora apoyaban a los hylianos a avanzar contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Urbosa usó su poder de invocar relámpagos para diezmar a varios enemigos, pero las criaturas eléctricas inutilizaban el ataque, pero los zora apoyaban atacando con sus lanzas a distancia. Los goron lucharon al frente de los soldados convertidos de Ganondorf, aplastándolos con facilidad.

Los enemigos al ser derrotados desaparecían como humo. El rey comandaba a sus tropas y luchaba junto a ellas liderándolas al frente. A pesar de su edad, todavía podía luchar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Impa subía a la alcoba de la princesa con una bandeja llevando té para confortarla.

-Princesa, le traigo su té... ¿Princesa?

Pero la habitación estaba vacía, sobre la ventana solo había una soga que llevaba hasta el establo, ahí la princesa se cubría con una capa para que no la reconozcan, el caballo Valiente se estremeció por ver a un extraño pero luego vio que era Zelda.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Zelda cabalgó al caballo y salieron apresurados al frente de batalla.

Rhoam lograba abrirse paso entre los pelotones enemigos, sus caballeros eran muy hábiles y lograban dar batalla, Rhoam estaba cerca de Ganondorf, su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en acabar con aquel que le arrebató a su esposa.

Las tropas enemigas se abrían paso entre los hylianos, pero los Zora los evitaban clavando sus tridentes y lanzas en sus cuerpos desvaneciéndolos. Urbosa era muy hábil combatiendo, y como una acróbata dominaba a las bestias.

Entonces el caballo de Zelda entró en escena, y la princesa vestida con su atuendo Sheikah lanzaba sus cuchillas hacia los enemigos abriéndose paso hacia su padre, saltó del caballo y con sus habilidades ninja aprendidas de su niñera y mentora, cada vez avanzaba más hacia su padre.

Ganondorf vio que Zelda había llegado, esbozó una sonrisa y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar su aura nuevamente.

-¡Padre, soy yo!

-¿Zelda?

-¡Tenemos que retirarnos!

-¡No, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve al palacio!

-¡Padre no lo entiendes!

Pero ya era tarde, Ganondorf se había convertido, y desde la distancia en la que estaba, la fuerza del impacto crecía y arrasaba con todo a su paso, Rhoam vio venir el impacto y sin pensarlo empujó a Zelda lo más lejos que pudo.

El impacto se dio causando un gran estruendo creando una gran pared de humo.

* * *

 _Canción: Beyond the Chasm_

El impacto arrasó con gran parte de las tropas de Hyrule, y la gran mayoría estaba herida de gravedad, los zora, los goron, las gerudo, los orni, todos estaban en el suelo incapaces de levantarse. Zelda se arrastraba entre el polvo y la tierra para acercarse a su padre, quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Zelda se apoyó sobre él.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Zelda tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y detrás del humo, a sus espaldas, las tropas de la oscuridad con Ganon en el frente avanzaban hacia ella. Zelda escuchaba los pasos de los enemigos acercándose, con su mirada cambiando a una furiosa, se levantó y encaró a los enemigos, su cara estaba descubierta y su cabello estaba suelo, cerró su puño con fuerza, y el símbolo de la trifuerza surgió en su mano. Emanando un aura blanca en su ser. Comenzaba a levantar el armadura de los soldados caídos y volviendo a formar guerreros resguardando su espalda.

Alzó su mano y envió a las armaduras vivientes a atacar a las tropas de Ganon, pero estas eran destruidas por la espada del rey demonio, ella desesperada intentaba causar daño al monstruo pero los soldados fueron diezmados, Zelda no aguantó más y terminó de rodillas, Ganon estaba unos metros frente a ella, y uno de sus soldados caminó hacia la princesa, ella imponente no podía hacer más, así que cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque.

Pero la espada del monstruo cayó al suelo debido a una flecha que aterrizó en la tierra atravesándolo. Zelda voltea, sus ojos se iluminan al ver al horizonte.

Ganon ve a esa misma dirección, en una colina cercana, una figura apuntando con su arco y flecha, un joven con vestidura verde, un gorro en punta, pantalones marrones, un escudo de la guardia real, y empuñando la espada maestra.

-Link- dijo la princesa, con un sentimiento de esperanza.

Ganon enfocó su atención al hyliano, él y sus tropas corrieron hacia el héroe del tiempo, Link cabalgó a Epona y con fiereza cargó sus flechas con explosivos, lanzó un puñado de flechas eliminando a una línea enemiga, saltó de Epona y planeando hacia la segunda línea los eliminó usando un boomerang que con sus giros causó una ventisca que arrasó con enemigos menores.

Ganon tomó impulso para impactar de nuevo a Link, pero Zelda se llenó de determinación y en una espiral de luz a gran velocidad llegó detrás de Ganon y utilizando de sus recién despertados poderes mágicos lograba ralentizar al rey demonio, cubriéndose en el interior de una gema azul evitaba los golpes de Ganon, Link lo sorprendió por la espalda atacando a su cola, y con el dolor Ganon dio un rugido, con su espada Ganon atacó estampándola contra el suelo pero Link saltó sobre esta dándose impulso y atinando la espada maestra en la frente de Ganon.

Un destello de luz se dio después del ataque final.

Los enemigos restantes comenzaron a desvanecerse, Ganon yacía en el suelo con su ser transformado en piedra, y la espada maestra sobre su frente como su nuevo pedestal.

Link fue donde estaba Zelda, ella estaba posada sobre su padre, quien yacía sin vida, Zelda lloraba sobre su pecho y Link se arrodilló junto a ella, Zelda sollozando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link, él la consolaba acariciando su espalda, entonces un brillo surgió en el cuerpo de Rhoam, Zelda y Link voltearon a ver, era el rey de Hyrule en espíritu viendo a Zelda, y asintiendo con orgullo se desvaneció en el aire.

Detrás de Zelda y Link los guerreros de Hyrule sobrevivientes, incluyendo a los campeones, se arrodillaron con respeto a la figura de Rhoam desvaneciéndose con el viento.

* * *

Tres días después...

 _Canción: Tal Tal Ranger_

El cielo volvió a ser azul, las aves sobrevolaban por los bosques hasta el horizonte donde el sol estaba sobre el reino de Hyrule.

Todo el pueblo, y las tribus aliadas al reino, se reunieron frente a las puertas del palacio, una banda de Hylianos estaba en un podio tocando una balada armoniosa y alegre celebrando la victoria del reino sobre las hordas de la oscuridad.

Impa escoltaba con orgullo a la princesa Zelda frente al balcón donde podía ver a todo su reino, en el centro del palacio, una estatua del rey Rhoam se alza, la gente victorea al rey quien dio su vida por los que amaba.

Zelda sonreía y unas lágrimas se posaban sobre su rostro, pero limpiándose y controlando la compostura se mantiene firme y alza la mano al interior de la alcoba, de las sombras del fondo de la habitación, el joven Link, portando el escudo de su tío, y la espada maestra se muestra ante el reino de Hyrule.

-Salen, al campeón ¡Link!

Tras el anuncio de Zelda, todo el reino gritó eufórico al héroe Link, el joven hyliano no sabía como reaccionar ante la multitud aclamando su nombre, pero Zelda tomó su mano y con su mirada pudo darle apoyo, y ambos alzaron sus brazos recibiendo la gloria del reino. Entre la multitud, el Anciano aplaudía con orgullo al joven que conocía desde pequeño.

Después del festejo, Link y Zelda montaban a sus caballos por los senderos del reino.

-Con la partida de mi padre, el reino necesita recuperarse de un fuerte golpe, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, ¿Qué dices Link? ¿Acompañarás a Sheik en una nueva aventura?

-... Nah...- Zelda se sorprende- A la princesa Zelda que fue valiente para luchar por su reino, a ella la acompañaré.

Zelda sonríe con júbilo por la respuesta de Link, pero no permitiría que la viera sonrojase así que con un grito cabalga velozmente con su caballo retando a Link a una carrera, Link entiende el gesto y hace lo mismo con Epona, ambos emprenden nuevamente un recorrido, con un futuro juntos por delante, Link veía a Zelda frente a él con su cabello siendo ondulado por el viento. Viéndola fijamente, se siente feliz de obtener una nueva persona en su vida.

Ambos corren por el sendero, perdiéndose hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

 **Fin de la historia de La Leyenda de Zelda, al principio me preocupaba de que tenga que apegarme estrictamente al lore oficial de Zelda, pero al sentirme agobiado por esa idea decidí darme más libertad para contar una historia que yo quería contar, entonces este relato me salió de forma natural con algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron sobre la marcha y realmente me gusta como quedó.**

 **Durante el relato escuchaba en los momentos silenciosos música de Theophany de Majora's Msk, y realmente quedaban bien, así que les aconsejo ponerse unas cuantas en el relato. También cabe decir que soy partidario del ZeLink así que en el fic hay fan service jejeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que cualquier duda respecto a algún agujero argumentativo intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda. Espero leerlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, centrado en Metroid.**

 **Tengan una buena semana, cuiden su salud, y cuiden a sus seres queridos, les deseo muchas bendiciones, y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. From the Depths**

* * *

 _Canción: Edge of the Labyrinth_

El clima es violentamente lluvioso, el viento sopla fuerte, el lugar es un campo con flora abundante, el cielo era nublado y gris, del cielo una nave naranja se posa causando un viento moviendo las gotas por los propulsores, de la nave una figura imponente emerge de su cubierta.

La figura es un androide cargando un cañón en el brazo derecho, el androide caminaba sereno dirigiéndose a una cueva, las gotas caían como rocío en el visor de su casco, este androide en realidad es un traje de batalla pilotado por una mujer.

Su nombre es Samus Aran, aterrizó en este planeta para cumplir una misión. Este planeta fue parte de su crecimiento, mientras se adentraba más dentro del planeta, recuerdos empiezan a invadir su mente.

Recuerda su hogar natal, recuerda con un borroso brillante estar tomando las manos de sus padres, ellos la veían con felicidad y ternura.

Samus abre una compuerta y dispara contra las criaturas que infestaban el lugar.

Mientras, seguía recordando, todo pasó con un destello y una explosión, una nave de la armada explotó, y todos comenzaban a correr a su alrededor, siendo solo una niña no podía entender la conmoción del momento, su padre corrió lejos para ayudar a combatir a los monstruos ocultos tras el humo y el fuego, y su madre la cargaba para escapar de la masacre.

Samus continua con su recorrido, baja por una plataforma dentro de la cueva.

Recuerda que se separó de su madre, ella hizo lo posible para salvarla, la metió dentro de un cobertizo y llamó la atención de los monstruos, pero no evitó dejar de ver como un pterodáctilo espacial la mataba a sangre fría, él rugió con bestialidad y siguió con su matanza. Samus escapó mientras no la veían, su padre la vio al igual que el dinosaurio espacial, fueron hacia ella, su padre logró atraer la atención del monstruo y lo atrajo a una trampa explosiva, su padre falleció en una explosión que afectó a varios monstruos.

Samus corría del caos de su ciudad y sin más que lágrimas chocó contra un anciano ave, este se apiadó de ella, y la resguardó junto con su especie regresando a su planeta. Ahí ella se entrenó para cobrar venganza de los denominados piratas espaciales, mezcló su ADN con el de otras criaturas para aumentar sus capacidades, sus protectores la trataron como una de ellos, y con ayuda de una inteligencia artificial crearon un traje de batalla para ella.

Cumpliendo la mayoría de edad se enlistó en la federación galáctica, donde entrenó bajo las órdenes de Adam Malkovich, un general altamente reconocido en la federación, ella no lo admitía, pero lo respetaba, pero en una misión fallida ella perdió el respeto por Adam y por la federación y decidió abandonarla.

Al confrontar a su superior, ella le dio la espalda, Adam no dejó de ver como se iba, con una expresión seria, Samus atravesó la compuerta, y esta se cerró declarando el deserto de Samus de la federación.

* * *

 _En un palacio una niña de cabello corto y rubio caminaba por el corredor cuando escuchó voces provenir de un cuarto extenso, se acercó levemente para escuchar lo que decían._

 _-No podemos traer a una niña humana al planeta Zebes._

 _-Por favor comprenda, ha perdido mucho, necesita un hogar._

 _Samus era muy pequeña para entender, pero sentía que hablaban de ella._

 _-Su biología no le permitiría adaptarse al ambiente del planeta._

 _-Pero si combinamos su ADN con el nuestro..._

 _Samus vio de reojo al Chozo que la defendía. Era un hombre ave que demostraba tener bastantes años en su espalda._

 _-¿Quién se haría voluntario para hacer eso?_

 _-Yo lo haré- dijo otro Chozo._

 _Samus pensó que sería mejor si se iba pero se encontró de cara con una esfera metálica que flotaba frente a ella, su visor era como un ojo negro con pupila roja._

 _-Especie: Humana, Estado: Vulnerable- Samus escuchó una voz femenina pero robótica de esa esfera._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Soy una inteligencia artificial diseñada por la especie conocida como Chozo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-... Me han denominado como Cerebro Madre._

 _-Oh... ¿eres mamá?_

 _-No. Pero adquiero de habilidades de liderazgo y cuidado por los Chozo... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Samus..._

 _-Samus..._

 _Gracias a la ayuda de los Chozo y de Cerebro Madre, pudieron combinar el ADN de Samus con el suyo y de otras criaturas para aumentar sus capacidades físicas, ella se encontraba en una cápsula cilíndrica._

 _-Samus Aran demuestra fortaleza- dijo Cerebro Madre- Mis algoritmos calculan un futuro prometedor._

* * *

Samus avanzaba a través de los caminos de las diferentes cavernas, aniquilando toda plaga que se interponga en su camino.

-"Venir a Zebes me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo ella pasando por un antiguo templo con estatuas de Chozo cubiertas de moho y vegetación- "¿A dónde habrán ido los Chozo luego de partir de Zebes?"

Samus recorría Zebes con cautela mientras recordaba el camino que a emprendido hasta ese punto.

Hace mucho tiempo Samus tenía una misión, exterminar a los Metroid en SR388, una misión que pudo cumplir con esfuerzo, pero mientras caminaba por la caverna se topó con un huevo, Samus preparó su cañón y lo apuntó, el huevo se abrió y de forma escurridiza salió un bebé Metroid, Samus lo apuntó pero el metroid no daba señales de hostilidad, giraba a su alrededor y emitía unos ruidos que reflejaban una criatura inocente.

Samus con cautela acercó su mano y este bebé se posó sobre ella y parecía verla con detenimiento, entonces el bebé metoride flotó cerca de ella como un satélite orbitando un planeta.

-"Durante mi misión en Zebes me topé con una cría Metroid, esta no mostró signos de hostilidad y tengo la impresión de que me veía como su madre, decidí llevarlo a los laboratorios de la colonia espacial Ceres".

Samus iba en su nave con la cría siguiéndole cerca.

-No, pequeño, los botones, no- decía Samus a la cría quien se posaba sobre la consola.

Samus aterrizó en una plataforma con permiso de aterrizar, fue recibida por algunos científicos conocidos de la cazarrecompensas.

-Dr. Lloyd- Saludó Samus a uno de sus conocidos por quien ha trabajado antes.

-Samus Aran, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Tengo algo que le podría interesar- del hombro de Samus aparecía levemente la cría Metroid, como un niño tímido escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

-Oh, es una cría Metroid.

-Tranquilo, es inofensiva, vine para ver si podían ponerla en cautiverio.

-¿Te has encariñado con la criatura? Parece muy apegada a ti.

El científico llevó a Samus a los interiores de los laboratorios para hacer análisis a la cría.

-Samus podrías acercarte ¿Por favor?- dijo el doctor poniendo su vista en un visor, la cría estaba contenida en un contenedor de mayor tamaño que la criatura, ella se acercó al cristal, acercó su mano y la cría lo seguía.

-Fascinante, la cría parece emitir señales positivas cuando estás cerca.

-¿De verdad?

-Doctora páseme los análisis- dijo el doctor a su colega quien le entregó una pantalla holográfica- Vaya- dijo impresionado- Las propiedades biológicas de la criatura muestran gran resistencia a distintos ambientes, y solo es una cría. Con suficiente investigación podríamos encontrar beneficios para la humanidad.

Samus fue escoltada a su nave junto con el Dr. Lloyd- ¿El pequeño estará bien?

-Estará bien Samus, te doy mi palabra, quien diría que algún día te vería tan emocional- dijo divertido el doctor.

Samus no respondió, tras su casco solo se sentía una expresión fría.

-Olvídalo.

El científico se despidió de Samus y ella partió en busca de otra aventura, confiaba en Lloyd y su equipo de investigación.

* * *

 _Samus había crecido hasta tener una mayoría de edad y se encontraba entrenando con ayuda de maquinaria diseñada por los Chozo para servir como blancos que la joven humana debía neutralizar, ella podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra las máquinas, y tenía suficiente agilidad para no recibir un rasguño. Entonces recibe una llamada de Cerebro Madre para regresar al templo._

 _-¿Está todo bien CM?_

 _-Samus, te mandé a llamar porque tenemos algo que ofrecerte, que mejorará tus habilidades de batalla._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Acaso es un regalo?_

 _-Si es así como quieres interpretarlo._

 _Entonces Cerebro Madre llevó a Samus a un laboratorio usado por los Chozo quienes trabajan en un proyecto oculto tras una cápsula. Abuelo Ave se dirigió a Samus._

 _-Gracias por venir Samus._

 _-¿Qué sucede Abuelo?_

 _-Has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, pero ahora te vamos a dar algo para que aprendas a utilizarlo._

 _La cápsula se abre dejando ver un traje anaranjado con hombreras redondas y un visor verde._

 _-El traje chozo se te es conferido Samus, será tu aliado en tu camino para defender a la vía láctea. Este traje responderá a tus pensamientos, y debes aprender a controlarlo. Si lo haces, serás más fuerte que ahora._

 _-Estoy impresionada abuelo- dijo la joven Samus al ver el obsequio de la raza hacia ella._

 _Caminó acercándose a la cápsula y pudo ver su reflejo en el visor del casco._

* * *

Samus iba en su nave esperando alguna llamada para poder atender cuando en su trayecto se topó con una nave nodriza con el símbolo de la Federación Galáctica, al acercarse recibió una llamada.

-Samus Aran, se le solicita su presencia ante la Federación para un asunto importante.

-...Bien, me presentaré.

Samus dirigió su nave a los puertos de la nave de batalla de la Federación, ahí descargó su nave y se dirigió al comando central. En su trayecto se encontró con un viejo conocido.

-Samus, no pensé que te vería de nuevo.

-Hola Adam.

Ambos se saludaron fríamente. Samus no estaba tan cómoda encontrándose con su antiguo jefe a cargo desde su formación en la Federación.

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Detrás de Adam estaba Anthony, un antiguo compañero.

-Hola Anthony- Samus recibió a Anthony de manera más cálida que a Adam.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Samus?- dijo Adam de manera seria.

-Recibí una llamada de la Federación.

-Al igual que nosotros- dijo Anthony- ¿De qué crees que trate?

-Debe ser otro problema con los piratas espaciales- dijo Adam- Es mejor apresurarse para obtener más información.

Adam fue adelantándose al comando central, Anthony acompañó a Samus detrás de Adam.

* * *

 _Samus llegó al complejo de la Federación Galáctica en una de sus bases, caminó con Anciano Ave hasta toparse con un alto mando quien la dejaría a cargo de un oficial._

 _-Samus Aran, bienvenida a la Federación Galáctica, ¿Emocionada por cazar piratas espaciales?_

 _-Deseo exterminarlos por completo- le dijo Samus a su guía._

 _-Admiro esa actitud, desde ahora en adelante estarás bajo las órdenes del comandante Adam Malkovich- dijo el almirante._

 _Samus vio al hombre que estaría a cargo de ella de ahora en adelante y le enseñó un saludo militar._

 _-Un gusto conocerla cadete, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas serán más difíciles._

 _Adam llevó a Samus a un cuarto de entrenamiento en el cual conoció al resto del escuadrón. Entre ellos uno de los soldados fue a presentarse._

 _-Hola, soy Ian Malkovich, hermano del comandante._

 _-Un placer, soy..._

 _-Samus, escuchamos sobre ti por los reportes, estamos ansiosos por trabajar contigo._

 _Durante su estadía en el escuadrón de Adam, tuvo que emprender varias misiones pero siempre manteniendo distancia de sus compañeros. Pero a pesar de todo pudo entablar una relación amistosa con Ian y otro miembro del escuadrón. Un día de entrenamiento en el cual el pelotón entrenaba en una pista para correr, Samus se encontraba sentada descansando de una larga sesión de carrera. Pero entonces un soldado de tez oscura llega a ofrecerle una bebida fría._

 _-Hola, me llamo Anthony Higgs._

 _-Hola- dijo ella un poco reservada._

 _-¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía en el escuadrón?_

 _-Hasta ahora todo va bien, pero a veces siento que el comandante no está impresionado con mis esfuerzos._

 _-¿Adam? Nah, el siempre es frío. Debes darle tiempo, ya verás que él es un buen sujeto._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Bien, un placer charlar contigo princesa._

 _-No me digas princesa- dijo Samus haciendo puchero._

 _-Ja, lo siento, hasta luego Samus- dijo Anthony divertido de la reacción de Samus._

 _En una noche, todos los miembros del escuadrón dormían, Adam se encontraba caminando en los corredores de la base cuando ve a Samus entrenando la puntería con un blaster con objetivos en movimiento, ve que ella está bastante agitada y que falla varios tiros. El aprecia la mirada determinada de Samus y decide intervenir._

 _-Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado señorita._

 _-¿Comandante?_

 _-Tienes que mantener la mano firme y poner atención al objetivo, y disparar sin pensar demasiado._

 _Adam tomó el blaster y disparó a cinco blancos consecutivos llevándose una mirada impresionada de la cadete. Ella lo intenta y su puntería mejora considerablemente. Después de eso, Adam y Samus llevaron una relación más cercana. Pero todo cambió después de un incidente, en el que Ian Malkovich murió._

* * *

Samus, Adam y Anthony habían arribado en la sala de operaciones de la nave interestelar de la Federación, en el que el operador y jefe de la flota los citó para tratar un asunto muy importante.

-Comandante Adam Malkovich, gracias por presentarse, y gracias a ti también Samus.

-Capitán Reynolds- dijo Adam- ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Los piratas espaciales- dijo el capitán- Nuestros informantes sospechan de un ataque próximo de esos terroristas.

-¿Un ataque?- dice Anthony.

-¿Estás seguro?- dice Adam.

-Han estado investigando en varios sectores de la vía láctea buscando información sobre los piratas, escucharon que tienen como objetivo un arma biológica. Necesito que el ejército de la Federación esté preparado para cualquier ataque que pueda surgir.

-Entiendo porque me llamaron- dice Samus.

-Así es Samus, de todo el ejército, tu has tenido más hazañas combatiendo contra los piratas. Quería proponerte que vuelvas a formar parte de la Federación.

-Me niego.

-Pero Samus...

-Lo siento, pero mi trabajo es mejor si es independiente, si solo es eso entonces me iré.

Samus sale del cuarto con el capitán decepcionado.

-Adam, ¿Podrías hablar con ella?

-Lo siento capitán pero si es su decisión entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Si me lo permite, quisiera intentar hablar con ella- dijo Anthony.

-De acuerdo Higgs, lo dejo en tus manos.

Entonces Anthony alcanzó a Samus quien se dirigía a los puertos de estación donde estaba su nave.

-Hola princesa. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien Anthony, ¿Acaso vienes a convencerme de que vuelva a la Federación?

-Nah... pero dije que hablaría contigo.

-Gracias pero estoy bien. Cazaré a los piratas por mi cuenta.

-Sabes Samus, no tienes que hacerlo todo por ti sola. Puedes contar con Adam y conmigo.

-Adam no parece muy feliz de verme.

-No lo demuestra, pero extraña tu servicio en el escuadrón. Lo conozco bien, sabes que tengo razón.

Anthony se mostraba compasivo con Samus, a ella le agradaba eso de su amigo.

-¿Estás más alta desde la última vez que nos vimos o es mi imaginación?

-Jeh, es solo el traje.

* * *

 _Canción: Dark Intelligence_

De pronto escuchan un estruendo en toda la nave, y las alarmas resuenan por doquier. El comunicador de Anthony le envía un mensaje.

-"Anthony"- Es la voz de Adam- "Los piratas espaciales están atacando, se infiltraron en los niveles superiores, ven lo más rápido"

-¿Vienes Samus?

Samus entonces recibe una alerta en su casco de su nave.

-Tengo que revisar el puerto.

-Cuídate Samus.

-Tú también.

Ambos se separan, Samus llega a los puertos y ataca a los piratas infiltrados que atacaban al personal. Samus ve que intentan abordar su nave pero ella los aniquila sin problema. Al entrar ve que tiene un mensaje. Es una llamada de auxilio de Ceres. Samus prende su nave y se apresura a salir.

Mientras tanto en el centro de comandos Adam y su equipo están combatiendo contra unos piratas que intentan infiltrarse en el cuarto de operaciones. Anthony llega con su cañón a aniquilar a tantos piratas pueda.

-¿Dónde está Samus?

-En los puertos espaciales.

Entonces por el ventanal Adam ve como la nave de Samus se aleja.

Samus seguía su trayectoria a Ceres cuando varias flotas de piratas espaciales se dirigían contra ella, pero Samus los neutralizaba con éxito. De pronto una nave intenta estrellarse contra ella pero la caza recompensas logra detenerlo entrando en una aglomeración de humo y escombros. Pero al salir, se ve en frente de una pared de naves pilotadas por los piratas espaciales. Rápidamente Samus activa el campo de fuerza antes de que los piratas abrieran fuego todos juntos a la caza recompensas. Samus logra repelerlos y abrirse paso a los laboratorios de Ceres soltando un misil que acaba con las naves, haciendo que la explosión los siguiera en fila.

Adam por su parte lograba acabar con varios piratas, las tropas de la federación luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto una figura veloz los acababa en un parpadeo, era una criatura de proporcional tamaño, con escaman verdes y franjas cafés, tenía cuatro ojos amarillentos, estacas en su espalda, mandíbulas como arañas, patas como ciempiés y una cola con punta filosa.

-Jefe Curse- dijo uno de los piratas dirigiéndose al monstruo- Tenemos problemas con el ejército del comandante Malkovich.

-No por mucho.

Samus ya se había infiltrado en Ceres, bajando por el elevador hasta los laboratorios donde vio los cuerpos de los científicos, el laboratorio ahora se encontraba oscuro y lúgubre. Se dirigió a uno de los cuerpos solo para ver que ya no tenían signos de vida.

-Dr. Lloyd...

Entonces Samus se adentra a una celda en el cual ve una cápsula en la cual estaba la cría Metroid. Se acerca a ella, la larva se movía erráticamente pero mientras Samus se acercaba la larva se movía más lento.

Entonces una respiración se sintió en el casco de Samus, y un gancho orgánico se lanzó contra ella intentando empalarla pero Samus la evita por poco.

-Samus... mucho tiempo sin verte... ha ha ha.

-Ridley- Samus preparó su cañón y empezó a atacar.

En la nave de la federación, Curse intentaba acabar con el escuadrón de Adam, pero este ordenó a sus hombres a acorralar al pirata y amarrarlo con sus látigos de plasma. Teniéndolo acorralado puede frenarlo puede acabar con él. Pero Curse logró zafarse y empujar a los soldados contra la pared.

Samus por su parte trataba de atinar a Ridley, el dragón logra posar sus patas sobre la cápsula y tomando vuelo decide escapar del ataque de Samus.

-Nos vemos en Zebes... Samus.

Ridley se adentra en la penumbra e intentando embestir a Samus se lanza contra ella, pero Samus lo esquiva, sin embargo Ridley logra llevarse a la larva, Samus intenta agarrar al pequeño, el Metroid se acerca en vano a la mano de Samus, y en ese momento Samus lo pierde, con Ridley creando un agujero atravesando el techo. Entonces se oye la alarma de la autodestrucción iniciada por Ridley. Samus emprende su escapada rápidamente.

Adam atacaba por la espalda de Curse y Anthony le proporcionaba apoyo con su rayo congelante, Adam embistió a Curse contra la pared y Anthony logró inmovilizarlo congelándolo en esa posición. Adam dispara su cañón dañando sus costillas y dejándoles quemaduras. Curse se libera e intenta atacar pero recibe un mensaje de que Ridley logró conseguir el objetivo. Entonces Curse junto a su flota emprender retirada de la nave militar y escapan al planeta Zebes.

* * *

Samus logra escapar de Ceres antes de que explotara. Ahora dirige su nave a Zebes, pero antes de activar la aceleración es interceptada por la nave de la Federación.

-"Samus"- es la voz de Adam.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar, voy a Zebes.

-"Samus, puede ser una trampa, piénsalo bien, si dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio, serás vulnerable ante los piratas"

-Estoy bien Adam- el comandante puede escuchar la furia en su tono de voz.

-"Yo junto con mi escuadrón iremos a Zebes, tú mantente apartada del planeta"

-Pero Adam...

-"¡Alguna objeción!...- Interrumpe Adam-...Señorita.

Entonces la comunicación se corta, Samus puede sentir que habla en serio. Pero no va a acatar sus órdenes, ya no está con la federación, así que inicia el trayecto con destino a Zebes.

* * *

El planeta Zebes...

Antes habitado por los Chozo, ahora es cede de una de las bases de los piratas espaciales. En lo más profundo del planeta había un complejo de laboratorios y caminos que llevaban a un cuarto mecanizado. En el centro de este cuarto, una cápsula de cristal resguardando un organismo, alrededor de la cápsula habían mecanismos haciendo modificaciones alrededor.

En unos segundos las tropas enviadas a atacar la nave de la Federación regresaron con Ridley y Curse al frente.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?- dijo una voz femenina pero robótica.

-Todo un éxito- dijo Ridley posando la cápsula con la cría Metroid en frente del ser mecanizado. La larva se veía atemorizada por la presencia del ser frente a él.

-Magnífico- dijo el ser- ¿Y el ataque a la Federación?

-Tuve inconvenientes tratando con uno de sus comandantes- dijo Curse- Perdimos varias tropas contra su ejército.

-Ya veo...

Entonces Ridley se lanza sobre Curse presionándolo contra el suelo. Del organismo que simula un cerebro, emerge un ojo mecánico observando al pirata dominado en el suelo.

-L-Líder, Mother Brain, n-no lo haga.

-Cuando te admitimos en las tropas de los piratas, esperábamos potencial en ti... Una cosa es luchar contra Samus Aran, pero otra es perder contra los incompetentes de la Federación... si no puedes contra ellos, no esperes sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento contra Samus.

-N-No la decepcionaré.

-No lo harás...

Entonces unos cañones salieron de varias partes del cuarto y dispararon contra la cabeza de Cerus, entonces los piratas Zebesianos se lanzaron a alimentarse como animales del cuerpo sin vida del pirata caído.

-Ve a tu puesto Ridley, Samus llegará pronto.

-Sí... Mother Brain.

Ridley entonces se retiró, uno de los Zebesianos se dirigió a Mother Brain.

-Disculpe líder suprema. Pero ¿Cómo lograremos destruir a la caza recompensas?

-No te preocupes, Samus es fuerte, pero hemos aumentado nuestras líneas enemigas. No solo tenemos a Ridley, sino que Kraid pudo reponerse de su último encuentro, también tenemos ayuda de un ser que se adueñó de la nave hundida, su naturaleza es incluso un misterio para mi, y en el fondo de los laboratorios inundados hay una criatura con el potencial de peligro digno del mando que controla a los piratas. Samus no la tendrá fácil, si quiere llegar donde estoy yo...

* * *

Samus logró estacionar su nave al frente de unas cavernas en Crateria, Samus lleva equipado su traje ya que las lluvias ácidas abundan en ese sector.

-Parece que llegué antes que Adam- dijo Samus para sí misma- Debo apresurarme antes de que interrumpan mi trabajo.

Samus emprendió su viaje a través de toda la base avanzando a lo más profundo de las cavernas.

Del otro lado de Crateria, una nave de la Federación aterriza. De esta salen Adam, Anthony y cinco soldados más de su escuadrón.

-Todos, estén alertas, no sabemos lo que nos espera al adentrarnos- ordena Adam a la vez que sus soldados lo siguen a través de las cavernas.

Resuena una explosión creando un agujero en un muro por el que pasa la figura oscura de Samus entrando a ese cuarto oscuro. Ve una estatua Chozo sentada y sosteniendo una esfera, ella sabe como funcionan esas esferas. Presiona el orificio al centro y la esfera se abre como una compuerta.

Al abrirse, la esfera le abastece de una carga de misiles útiles para su traje.

-A pesar de tanto tiempo... y siguen ayudándome cuando lo necesito- dijo Samus cargando su cañón.

Samus sigue su camino hasta lo más profundo, llega a una cueva con luminiscencia verde.

-Pero que espantoso.

La cueva tenía un estanque pequeño reflejando la luminiscencia, y más adelante había una estatua con cuatro horribles monstruos apilados. Uno de ellos era Ridley.

-Está bloqueando la entrada a Tourian... tendré que buscar a esa vieja lagartija para que me de la llave.

* * *

 _Samus en un prado de Zebes estaba tomando jugo después de un arduo entrenamiento. Una criatura similar a un conejo brinca hasta ella._

 _-¡Hola Ponchi!-Dijo Samus alegremente cuando el Rabbilis se le acercó, ella le dio un poco de su jugo._

 _-Buen trabajo el día de hoy Samus._

 _-Hola abuelo._

 _El anciano chozo, llegó al prado donde estaba Samus y al ser un día tranquilo decidió sentarse junto a ella._

 _-Es una linda tarde ¿No?- dijo nostálgico el viejo chozo._

 _-Sí..._

 _Frente a ellos se acoplan un grupo de una especie de mariposa de gran tamaño que estaba emitiendo una especie de partículas brillantes._

 _-¿Qué son esos? ¿Mariposas?_

 _-Son Iona Faria. Ionizan la humedad para poder volar. Sus iones negativos son muy relajantes..._

 _Samus y Anciano Ave se quedaron sentados por un largo rato sin hablar. Frente a ellos se posaba el amanecer._

 _-Realmente son muy hermosas- dijo Samus rompiendo el silencio._

 _-Sí... criaturas así hay en muchos lugares de la galaxia. La misión que hemos encomendado para ti es protegerlos._

 _-Lo sé... de los piratas espaciales._

 _-Así es... pero no son la única amenaza. ¿Podrás enfrentar todo tipo de amenaza?_

 _Samus miró a Anciano Ave, y se expresó con determinación- ¡Sí!_

* * *

Samus se adentra más en una caverna, deja soltar un misil para que sirva de luz para poder ver más allá de la penumbra, pero mientras el misil recorría la caverna, se podía ver una aglomeración de criaturas hostiles posadas en cada rincón de la caverna, después Samus tuvo que correr lejos para evitar el enjambre de plagas que se lanzaban contra ella.

Mientras tanto Adam y su equipo ya habían arribado una nave abandonada en Crateria, su equipo estaba con los láseres preparados para cualquier sorpresa, la nave en la cual entraron estaba destruida y en ruinas, habían un montón de monstruos y criaturas fantasmagóricas al rededor, el escuadrón emprendió fuego contra las criaturas pero no se sintieron a salvo.

-Adam- Llamó Anthony- ¿No sientes que algo nos observa?

Adam puso atención a la atmósfera pero parecía no haber ni una presencia al rededor, ingresaron a una habitación pero de pronto, una sombra espectral apareció detrás del escuadrón, la figura parecía un cerebro fantasmal con un ojo conectado a este y la presencia de inmediato empezó a atacar al escuadrón.

-¡Posiciones defensivas!- dijo Adam con el escuadrón poniéndose en frente del ser. El ser se desvaneció y el escuadrón se puso en posición circular cubriendo sus espaldas.

El pirata espacial Phantoon reapareció sobre ellos y la formación se deshizo, Adam ordenó fuego al espectro pero Phatoon pudo aniquilar a tres miembros de su escuadrón.

-¡Retírense!

* * *

Samus había ingresado a Brinstar, un lugar lleno de vegetación y un ambiente verdoso. Samus logró darse paso por las catacumbas y escuchó un sonido dirigirse hacia ella. Preparó su cañón para cualquier embestida pero bajo la guardia al percatarse de que era un ave de plumaje verde, inofensiva que corría a alta velocidad pasando a su lado.

-Solo es un Dachora... me pregunto si hay más en la zona.

Ella intentó replicar el movimiento del dachora y aumento la velocidad de su carrera hasta llegar a lo más profundo de Brinstar. Entró a una cueva de bastante amplitud, utilizó su escáner para buscar algún artilugio que pueda usar, pero a sus espaldas sintió un temblor y una presencia imponente.

-Hola Kraid.

-Samus, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Un reptil gigante de gran proporción se puso en frente de la caza recompensas.

-¿Te ves mas grande?

-No he olvidado nuestro último encuentro, te aplastaré hasta que no quede nada de ti, ¡Samus Aran!

De tres agujeros de su estómago aparecieron tres garras que sirvieron como proyectiles orgánicos que Samus enfrentó sin mucha dificultad.

* * *

Adam y su escuadrón prepararon un plan de contención contra el espectral ser que habitaba en la nave hundida en Crateria, así que emprendieron su regreso a la superficie del planeta. Pero encontraron a un montón de criaturas parecidas a un mono con pelaje azul y antenas en la cabeza.

-Baja tu arma soldado, son Etecoones- dijo Adam, viendo como los mamíferos escapaban saltando entre las paredes.

-Parece que están escapando- dijo Anthony- ¿Samus estará aquí?

-No me sorprendería si lo estuviera.

-Debes tenerle más confianza Adam, ella sola desmanteló esta base hace años.

-Lo sé... pero no puedo confiar de que no deje a sus emociones nublar su juicio.

Siguieron su camino por las tierras de Brinstar hasta llegar a una cueva con señales de lucha, vieron que habían varias marcas de explosiones y zarpazos. Siguieron hasta más adelante y vieron a un colosal reptil yaciendo en el suelo con un aspecto deplorable.

-Sa... Sa... Sa...- dijo el reptil.

-Kraid...

-Samus estuvo aquí, sin duda.

Adam siguió con su pelotón adelante ignorando al moribundo pirata. Todavía tienen que encargarse del espectral pirata, Adam teme que sea demasiado para ella incluso. Pero mientras regresaban vieron una estatua con cuatro criaturas bloqueando el acceso a Tourian.

-Ridley...

-Vaya, está de vuelta.

-Así es- dijo Adam seriamente.

-¿El general está bien?- dijo uno de los soldados a Anthony.

-No sé decirte, creo que está preocupado por Samus.

-¿Acaso ella ya no había destruido esta base antes?

-Así es, pero es diferente esta vez...

* * *

 _-¡Alto, Cerebro Madre!_

 _La inteligencia artificial no escuchó a las palabras de Samus, preparó sus drones de defensa para eliminar a los Iona Faria que estaban siendo controlados por una flor tóxica. Samus se esforzó por detenerlas sin exterminarlas pero su ataque no cedió. Siguieron con su embestida a los Chozo._

 _-¡Samus, Cerebro Madre sabe lo que hace!- dijo Voz Gris, uno de los Chozo que la crió._

 _Pero Cerebro Madre ya había exterminado a los Iona Faria, Samus con furia eliminó a los drones de Cerebro Madre con su traje chozo._

 _-Samus...- le dijo la inteligencia artificial, ella la apuntó con su cañón- Era necesario, dejar que los Iona Faria continúen viviendo habría sido perjudicial._

 _-Pero no fue su culpa, fue la flor._

 _-No tiene importancia, si no se defiende se es exterminado, es supervivencia Samus._

* * *

La tropa de Adam volvió a la nave hundida pero la vieron operando de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Anthony.

-Samus... debió haber destruido al espectro.

-El espectro era uno de los que estaban en la estatua.

-Al igual que Kraid.

-Cuando Kraid estaba fuera de combate, vimos que su parte en la estatua tenía los ojos apagados.

-Eso significa que para entrar a Tourian, Samus deberá aniquilar a los otros dos piratas que quedan.

-Y uno de ellos es Ridley.

-... Démonos prisa.

Samus llegó a Maridia, una zona parte de Brinstar pero inundada ella vió cápsulas con clones fallidos de Metroid.

-Esos monstruos- dijo con rabia.

Samus comenzó a destruir todo ese laboratorio, sin dejar nada, y sin dejar vivo a ningún clon.

* * *

 _Samus apuntó su cañón contra una cápsula de vidrio, con un orgánico montículo en el interior._

 _-¿Por qué traicionas a los Chozo? ¿A aquellos que te engendraron? ¿Por qué nos traicionas Cerebro Madre?_

 _Samus se vio acorralada por los piratas espaciales y por Ridley mientras encaraba a la forma física que se construyó la inteligencia artificial._

 _-Los Chozo eran débiles, querían salvar a la galaxia, pero no tienen la capacidad para hacerlo, yo por otra parte, mantendré el orden entre todas las criaturas vivas del universo._

 _-¡Te destruiré Cerebro Madre!_

 _-Por favor, está bien si me llamas Mother Brain._

* * *

Samus estaba sumergida bajo el agua combatiendo contra Draygon, otro de los ejecutivos de los piratas. Estaba siendo agarrada por las garras de la bestia, Samus logró zafar su brazo, y activando el modo de gancho de plasma, alcanzó agarrar a un orificio eléctrico con el cual pudo electrocutar a Draygon para así dañarlo y acabar con su vida.

Al librarse, la caza recompensas pudo encontrar una abertura con la cual salir a la superficie. Se impulsó fuera del agua y pudo refugiarse y descansar por un momento en ese cuarto oscuro, Samus se quitó el casco y dio varias bocanadas de aire. Estaba fatigada y cansada, frente a ella había una estatua Chozo con sus manos descubiertas pero vacías.

Samus vio la estatua y se tranquilizó, decidió sentarse con la espalda apoyándose en la pared.

-Ah...- dio un suspiro.

Samus vio a la estatua, se podían ver marcas por el reflejo que dejaba pasar el agua y la luz debajo.

-Ya me estoy hartando de esto...

La caza recompensas recordó al pequeño y a Cerebro Madre, quien le llenó de furia e hizo que lanzara una piedra que golpeó por a accidente la cabeza de la estatua. Samus no le dio importancia hasta que los ojos de la estatua comenzaron a brillar, este entonces proyectó un holograma de un anciano chozo.

-¿Abuelo Ave?

- _Prueba... ro... eis... traje chozo..._

El holograma se veía distorsionado por el deterioro que sufrió Zebes.

- _Que extraño, jamás... había visto esto antes..._

- _Samus._

Sintió como si la llamara.

- _Ha pasado por mucho... no sé si esté bien poner ese peso sobre su espalda... creamos a los Metroid para ayudar a la galaxia, pero las acciones de Cerebro Madre nos han obligado a destruir nuestra propia creación... No la volveré a ver... queríamos que los Metroid fuera el último regalo que le dejaríamos a la galaxia... pero siempre fue Samus... Buena suerte Samus Aran._

¿Cuándo grabó ese mensaje? Muchas preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de la caza recompensas, se levantó a ver a la estatua Chozo, parecía como si le estuviera mirando, se puso el casco de nuevo, y por fin acabó de renovar sus fuerzas para seguir. Todavía le falta un cabo suelto antes de terminar con la misión.

-No los defraudaré...

* * *

Samus llegó Norfair, lugar llenó de altas temperaturas debido a la cercanía con el núcleo del planeta. Recorrió el lugar observando las múltiples estatuas Chozo que estaban en su camino, las estatuas estaban repartidas de forma que apuntaban a ella, el camino por el que avanzaba era de ladrillo que parecía no haber sufrido tantos daños por la temperatura.

Llegó hasta una arena de color rojo, y habían fosas de fuego a su alrededor. Y columnas de piedra bloqueaban su paso.

Alas de murciélago se abrieron agitando el pesado aire de alrededor moviendo el humo que se condensaba en el ambiente. Como buitre acechando a su presa se acercó a Samus desde el otro extremo de la arena.

Samus caminó lentamente alrededor de la arena y Ridley le siguió el juego caminando con la misma lentitud. Se vieron a los ojos sin decir alguna palabra. Las llamas de la fosa se reflejaban en el visor del casco de Samus, mientras ella veía los ojos amarillos de su rival. Se detuvieron y quedaron quietos uno frente al otro. Ridley movía su cola como la de un cascabel.

Entonces corrieron uno contra el otro, Ridley desplegó sus alas y se puso en una altura sobre Samus con la intención de empalarla con su cola. Pero Samus la esquivó con un salto hacia atrás. El reptil escupió una bola de fuego hacia ella, pero fue contrarrestado por un disparo de plasma. Ridley voló fuera de su alcance y perdiéndose de su vista. Y con un ataque a traición la embistió por la espalda estrellándola contra la pared con su garra. La arrastró por todo el campo hasta que ella cargó su cañón y lo apuntó a su cara. Ridley la soltó, Samus aterrizó en la arena. Ridley se tapaba un ojo mientras extendió su cola para empalarla. Pero Samus la agarró y con ella intentó arrastrar a Ridley. Este voló intentando quitarse a la casa recompensas, pero la lanzó sobre su cabeza haciendo que Samus tomara la forma de una esfera y desplegara docenas de bombas en su cabeza.

Samus aterrizó detrás de él y apuntó con su cañón disparando todos sus misiles posibles. Entonces Ridley se cubrió con su ala pero no dejó de recibir daño, ya harto de la pelea se lanza contra Samus con un rugido y enciende su garganta con aliento de fuego.

-Vete al infierno, monstruo.

Samus disparó a la boca de Ridley, su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse y cayó en las fosas de fuego. Sin ver a su rival hundirse decidió partir de Norfair.

* * *

La derrota de Ridley fue vista en una pantalla en un laboratorio oscuro.

-Tal como lo pensé. Ella pronto estará aquí... y para que no interrumpan nuestra reunión.

Mother Brain vio en otra pantalla al equipo de Adam acercarse a Tourian, pero desplegó toda una armada contra ellos.

* * *

-¿Adam, escuchas eso?- dijo Anthony preparando su arma.

Adam hace lo mismo y pide al escuadrón que se detenga. Entonces un gusano gigante aparece atravesando las paredes y el suelo abriéndose túneles contra los soldados de la federación.

Comienzan a atacar pero el gusano es escurridizo. Pero no es la única amenaza, tropas de Zebesianos los emboscaron y acabaron con dos de sus tropas. Anthony logró librarse de ellos y junto con Anthony se ocultaron en unos escombros.

-¡Hay que retirarnos Adam!

-No nos retiraremos soldado.

Adam salió de los escombros y continuó con su ataque a los Zebesianos. Sintió el suelo bajo suyo temblar y entonces se quitó haciendo que el gusano atacara a las tropas Zebesianas. Adam alistó una granada y la expulsó a uno de los agujeros en los cuales se movía el gusano, haciendo que este explotara. Anthony por su parte alistó su pistola congelante y con ella derribó a varias criaturas que surgían de las paredes como arañas.

Uno de los Zebesianos golpeó a Anthony haciendo que atraviese una pared rocosa en la cual encontró un nido de Etecoones refugiándose de los piratas.

Adam seguía atacando a los piratas viendo el camino a Tourian cerca. Pero Anthony lo llamó.

-¡Adam!

Adam vio que su compañero estaba teniendo problemas lidiando con los piratas y vio que intentaba proteger a los Etecoones. No tuvo más opción que ayudarlo, sacando a los piratas del camino. Y terminando hasta el último de ellos. Su equipo se vio dañado, y el camino a Tourian se vio bloqueado por la batalla que tuvieron.

-Adam, aunque pudiéramos continuar, nuestro equipo fue destruido y las lluvias ácidas pronto aparecerán, tenemos que irnos.

Adam vio la pared de escombros que tenían frente a ellos.

-Ya entiendo porque ninguna tropa de la Federación podía ingresar a Tourian.

-Adam... debes confiar en Samus.

-Lo entiendo soldado. Hora de retirarnos.

Adam y Anthony ayudaron a los Etecoones y Dachora a dejar Zebes. Tendrán que confiar en que Samus pueda terminar la misión.

* * *

Samus se encontró con clones Metroid perfectos. Los laboratorios de Tourian estaban repletos de estos. Samus preparó su cañón congelante y a través de él se abrió paso hasta el cuartel de Mother Brain.

Entró a un lugar repleto de arena. Vio una criatura saltando hacia ella. Preparó su cañón por cualquier hostilidad, pero vio como la criatura se desintegró como si fuera arena. No lo entendía por el momento, pero todo cambió cuando levantó la mirada y un gigantesco Metroid se lanzó sobre ella atrapándola en sus mandíbulas y dañando su traje.

-Ugh...

El traje de Samus se estaba descomponiendo por la fuerza del Metroid que la aprisionaba. Intentaba de todo para zafarse pero era imposible. Pero de pronto dejó de sentir presión y poco a poco el Metroid se retiró y la dejó reposar. El Metroid emitía rugidos y se posaba frente a Samus.

-Eres... ¿Eres el pequeño?...

Samus intentó acercarse, pero el Metroid se alejó cuando la mano de Samus intentó alcanzarlo. Viendo como se iba, la caza recompensas siguió con su trayecto.

* * *

 _Canción: From the Depths_

Una compuerta se abrió de forma brusca dejando pasar vapor por el aire. Samus caminaba lentamente con su cañón preparado. Entró a un laboratorio que a diferencia del resto de la base era limpio, daba pisadas lentas en el metálico suelo, y habían cañones en las paredes siguiendo sus movimientos. Finalmente Samus se encontró frente a la cápsula con el cerebro gigante. Este cerebro estaba siendo rodeado por esferas tecnológicas que se escondieron al detectar la presencia de la caza recompensas, la cápsula comenzó a burbujear. El cerebro estaba en estado de reposo y Samus empezó a disparar contra el cristal sin detenerse. Samus evitaba los anillos ardientes de los cañones, tomando posición cargó su cañón y apunto al cristal, y aumentando la intensidad de su rayo el cristal empezaba a agrietarse. Samus entonces ve que un líquido ácido empezaba a filtrarse y Samus salta a plataformas para evitar el líquido. Samus activa sus misiles y entonces logra atinarle un golpe final a la cápsula. Los cañones empezaron a obstaculizar su tiroteo pero ella los evitaba para seguir con sus disparos, entonces finalmente el cristal se destruyó.

-Oh, hola Samus.

-Se acabó Mother Brain- dijo ella apuntándole.

El líquido de la cápsula chorreaba por todas partes.

-Oh, querida Samus... apenas va empezando.

Los apéndices mecánicos se cayeron y la figura de Mother Brain adquirió un cuerpo, parecido al de un dinosaurio. Samus se quedó sin palabras por la grotesca imagen. El cerebro ahora estaba conectado a una masa de carne, y con un ojo orgánico viendo a Samus directamente daba una mala sensación de incomodidad... y terror.

Mother Brain disparó su láser de su ojo pero Samus logró evitarlo. Samus dio varias vueltas hacia atrás evitando los ataque de Mother, pero estos eran fuertes, los cañones intentaban servir de apoyo, pero Samus los agarró con su gancho de plasma y los lanzó a Mother, la líder pirata dio un pisotón al suelo aplastando por completo el metal de sus propios cañones dejándolos planos como papel, aboyando el metal y levantando un pedazo de suelo desequilibrando a Samus, Mother disparó a las paredes para que escombros le cayeran a Samus. Samus modificaba su traje para poder tener ventaja contra el monstruo artificial, pero Mother Brain no dejaba de disparar, sus ataques se volvían tan rápidos como para no dejar con vida a la caza recompensas, sus ataques eran feroces, porque había furia cargado en sus láseres, y no planeaba darle tiempo a Samus de recuperarse, dispararía hasta no dejar ni una sola molécula de ella.

Pero del humo emergió Samus nuevamente disparando con todo a la inteligencia artificial. Mother Brain disparaba sus láseres pero Samus los esquivaba uno por uno mientras le lograba atinar varios disparos de sus misiles. Con gran agilidad acrobática saltaba Samus apoyando manos y pies sobre el suelo saltando mientras esquivaba los disparos. La inteligencia artificial entonces le suelta más escombros encima. Pero la caza recompensas ni se inmutó, y poniendo sus pies firmes en el suelo voltea para apuntar su cañón a la inteligencia artificial. La caza recompensas saltó sobre estos escombros y transformándose en esfera liberó bombas contra Mother. Samus disparó sus misiles y cañones contra Mother pero esta aun tenía fuerzas. Su agilidad era lenta pero su ataque de ojo era poderoso. Sin embargo Samus no se haría para atrás, acabaría con aquella forma de vida que traicionó a quienes la crearon, y acabaría con ella, por haber causado miseria en su vida, por haber atacado su hogar, y poner bajo su manto al grupo de monstruos que acabaron con su familia, con sus padres. Ella saltaba entre las paredes para evitar los ataques de Mother y disparar sus láseres y misiles, todos los que podía.

Sin embargo Mother disparó contra escombros que acorralaron a Samus, ella tuvo que disparar su cañón contra el láser de Mother para impedir su impacto. Pero el láser poco a poco se acercaba a Samus y ella se comenzaba a preocupar, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa o dañaría su traje. Pudo hacerse a un lado para evitar que el impacto le llegara transformándose en esfera y rodando lejos del alcance de su láser, ella rodaba entre grietas y escombros evitando todo tipo de proyectil. Mother no tenía más agilidad como para enfrentarla, pero con su ingenio intentaría doblegarla hasta tenerla bajo sus pies. Entonces hace que los cañones la disparen hasta que no tenga más opción que terminar frente a ella, Samus evitaba los cañones y no se dio cuenta cuando casi termina siendo pisada por Mother, pero logra reaccionar rápido y le asesta con su rayo congelante en el pie dejándola inmóvil. Mother logra liberarse pero es congelada en el otro pie, Mother no se deja intimidar por Samus y logra dar un salto que crea un pequeño temblor en los laboratorios.

Las paredes tiemblan haciendo que los tornillos se escapen, Mother intenta atinar a Samus sus misiles pero la cazadora logra desplazarse con su gancho sosteniéndose de puntos fuertes para así atinar una patada contra la inteligencia Artificial. Sin embargo Mother busca la forma de acorralar a Samus, y es cuando deja abierto una compuerta que libera a un montón de Zebesianos que se amontonan sobre Samus, la gran pila de piratas intenta dañar su traje a toda costa, pero Samus libera una bomba que la impulsa fuera destruyendo a los piratas. Y es cuando Mother aprovecha para disparar nuevamente a Samus, pero la caza recompensas es mas ágil y con su gancho recoge uno de los cuerpos que le ayuda a evitar el láser.

Mother Brain entonces activó una secuencia de explosivos que comenzó a destruir los niveles superiores para que así escombros caigan sobre Samus, ella vio la lluvia de trozos que intentaban empalarla, y con intención de salvar su vida tuvo que correr para no quedar aplastada entre los escombros. Dio saltos mientras veía como bajo sus pies los ácidos empezaban a acumularse agregando más peligro a la situación, pero cuando parece que se salvó de ese ataque, Mother Brain la embosca con su láser nuevamente, pero esta vez logró atinar a la chica, su láser era poderoso y con tan solo segundos de su impacto logró drenar casi toda la energía de su traje, Mother casi sentía como podía esbozar una sonrisa por ver en aprietos a la cazadora. Samus podía sentir como todo su ser ardía, como ese láser le estaba quitando la vida, tenía que resistir, tenía que anteponerse al ataque, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar, y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

...

Pero entonces la cría Metroid se lanzó a la cabeza de Mother Brain drenando su energía y transformando su piel en roca seca. Mother rugía con rabia, sus brazos no alcanzaban a la cría, y su ojo no alcanzaba a dispararle. Samus intentó recomponerse alejándose de Mother pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el pequeño, y solo podía caminar lentamente debido al dolor. Finalmente el cuerpo de Mother Brain dejó de responder y el Metroid tomó a Samus y la llevó lejos del laboratorio para así sanarla, el cuerpo de Mother terminó convertido en una estatua con su piel secada hasta terminar con un tono grisáceo. Mientras la sacaba de ese laboratorio, los cañones intentaban dispararlos pero la cría se movilizaba como para que no le lleguen a atinar un solo disparo. Finalmente la cría logra posar a Samus en un lugar seguro, la deja a salvo en el suelo mientras intenta reparar su energía. La energía que emanaba el Metroid pudo recomponer la salud y el traje. Samus podía sentir como su energía tanto de su traje como de su cuerpo se revitalizaba.

Pero lejos, la piel de Mother Brain se empezó a resquebrajar, como un reptil cambiando de piel, y en ese momento su ojo se volvió a encender.

El pequeño terminó de recomponer a Samus y la soltó, ella vio al Metroid y este se acercaba a ella, alzó su mano para alcanzarlo. Los cañones no llegaban hasta ellos, las fosas de ácido estaban lejos de su alcance. El bebé Metroid, el pequeño, se acercaba lentamente a la mano de Samus, ella casi podía tocarlo. Era como un animal indefenso confiando en su cuidador. Samus no sabía en que pensar, durante años cazó y eliminó a toda su raza, pero él se sentía diferente, con él a su lado, ya no se sentía tan sola. Sintió que era responsable de esa cría, y que debía protegerla. El momento hizo olvidar a Samus la situación en la que estaba, pero pisadas en la fosa de ácido empezaban a escucharse, y ella no logró reaccionar a tiempo, en ese momento un rayo atravesó a la cría Metroid.

.

.

Samus se impactó, el cuerpo del Metroid se destruyó por completo. Hizo explosión y partículas caían en su traje. Ella todavía tenía su mano alzada en dirección al Metroid. Sus ojos empezaron a temblar. Recordó cuando se encontró con él la primera vez. Cuando en vez de atacarla, se acercó a ella como su madre. Mother Brain ya había llegado donde Samus, y empezó a cargar su ojo nuevamente. Pero el tiempo parecía haberse vuelto lento, Samus no sentía el tiempo, solo sintió las partículas de la cría rodeándola, Samus bajó los brazos, y su rostro apuntaba al suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y apretó el puño con fuerza. Sentía la luz de su perdición encenderse sobre su rostro, bajo su casco, su expresión de absoluta impotencia cambió a una de furia total, se puso firme contra Mother Brain, apretó su puño con fuerza. Comenzó a pensar en su vida, y que todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora solo ha sido miseria, por culpa de los piratas espaciales, por culpa de Mother Brain, recordó por que se había vuelto caza recompensas, y porque abandonó la Federación Galáctica, para que cosas como esta no vuelvan a ocurrir en otro lugar en la galaxia, ella no lo permitiría. Así que con toda su fuerza y determinación, se paró frente a su enemiga y preparó su ataque. Y se propuso salir viva de esa batalla, daría todo para que Mother Brain sea eliminada por completo. Ella será la que vuelva a dar paz a la galaxia. Mother no sabía en que pensaba, pero no le importaba.

Entonces Mother Brain disparó. Pero Samus evitó el rayo con su cañón de láser. Mother empujaba su rayo pero Samus liberó una gran cantidad de energía de su traje, el traje de Samus empezó a brillar, Mother no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero no se echaría para atrás, así que con un rugido soltó más fuerza en su disparo, logrando hacer que la caza recompensas diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero el cañón de Samus se modificó mientras disparaba y su boquilla se extendió, los pasos de Mother empezaban a retroceder, Samus daba un paso a la vez, acorralando a Mother Brain, el choque de dos fuerzas imparables era lo que estaba sucediendo, ninguna se detendría hasta ver a su rival eliminada. Samus emitió un grito que no se escuchó por el choque de fuerzas que se daba entre ellas, un grito que liberaba toda su furia y frustración, por todas las perdidas que ha tenido, y por todo lo que aun le quedaba, y entonces logró superar la potencia del rayo de Mother Brain. Samus comenzó a superar a Mother, no le daría escapatoria, no le daría misericordia, no se detendría, Mother Brain olvidó el sentimiento de superación que había tenido, ahora sentía miedo, y angustia, no es igual a sus anteriores enfrentamientos, ya no la puede reconocer, ahora se sentía impotente.

Su piel comenzaba a deshacerse, y su láser fue opacado por el de Samus, su ojo estaba dañado dejando la parte orgánica casi inexistente de la máquina, Samus comenzó a disparar sus misiles hasta acabar con los restos del cuerpo de Mother Brain, mientras este comenzaba a explotar y la carne empezaba a incendiarse, entonces Samus con un salto agarró el ojo del cerebro casi destruido de su cuerpo y con una pirueta lo estrella contra el suelo.

El ojo yacía ahí, en el suelo, emanando chispas, con trozos orgánicos rodeando la coraza metálica y el cristal que dejaba ver un brillo rojo que apuntaba a Samus, ella la vio por última vez antes de que empezara a hablar.

-Samus... si no corres... mueres...

Mother Brain activó la secuencia de auto destrucción del planeta entero.

Sin perder tiempo Samus corrió a su nave, a tan solo segundos de terminar la cuenta regresiva.

Entre escombros del planeta, los piratas intentaban escapar, las criaturas se alborotaron, los cuerpos de los ejecutivos, Draygon, Kraid, temblaban por la inestabilidad del planeta.

Una vez alejada de la atmósfera. El planeta Zebes, santuario de los Chozo, base de operación de los piratas espaciales, hogar de Samus, un punto en el negro del espacio se esparció dejando solo escombros de un antiguo mundo, que ha dejado de existir.

* * *

Nuevamente, la galaxia está en paz...

En el consejo de la Federación, Anthony Higgs se encontraba frente al consejo dando su reporte de la misión en Zebes.

-¿Qué ocurrió soldado Higgs.

-Hace dos días, mi escuadrón y yo emprendimos una misión para eliminar la base pirata en Zebes, pero mi equipo fue diezmado y casi todos los tripulantes fueron asesinados con excepción del general Malkovich. En el transcurso de la misión, logramos rescatar a un nido de Etecoones y Dachora fuera del planeta. Y a pesar de no haber sido contratada para la misión, Samus Aran logró abatir por si sola a la base y exterminar a los piratas que operaron ahí.

-¿Samus Aran no tenía autorización para esa misión?

-No... Pero fue una heroína.

-De acuerdo soldado. Gracias por su reporte.

La Federación hizo un homenaje a los soldados caídos, y pusieron a las criaturas de Zebes a salvo. Todavía se encontraban indecisos sobre qué hacer con la situación de Samus.

* * *

En una colonia cercana a la capital de la Federación, Samus se encontraba en un bar siendo atendida mientras intentaba olvidar lo sucedido en Zebes.

En la cantina entró Adam, todos los comensales regresaron a verlo desconfiados. El general se sentó al lado de Samus.

-¿Vienes a sermonearme Adam?

-No... hiciste un buen trabajo en Zebes.

-Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso...

-Está bien.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras eran servidos. Nadie dijo nada, pero Samus logró tranquilizarse.

-Gracias Adam.

Adam solo asintió. Después de eso llamaron a Samus para hacerle pruebas en la Federación. Samus se despidió de Adam y emprendió su rumbo.

Por el momento la galaxia está en paz.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Me tomó mas tiempo, y unos sabáticos. Pero lo terminé, decidí agregar unas situaciones a la trama de Super Metroid para agilizarme en la narración, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo veremos la historia de Kirby. Esperé mucho para narrar la batalla contra Mother Brain, sinceramente me encanta, y también la lucha final contra Ridley.**

 **Al igual que con Zelda, Metroid tiene música buena para escucharla en diversos momentos. Sobretodo las de SamoStudios, y las de Harmony of a Hunter. Échenles una escuchada.**

 **Vaya que si me rifé es enfrentamiento final con la música de fondo, resubí este capítulo solo para pulir la batalla y hacer que encajara mejor con la canción sino no tendría el mismo impacto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Recuerdo que en el juego no sabía si rescaté a los animalitos que me ayudaron en el juego. Así que aquí pongo algo que me satisface sobre eso. No tengo más que decir, así que espero leerlos la próxima vez. Les deseo muchas bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
